Welcome to the family
by residentkilla
Summary: The life of the Issei is already complicated as it is. Already having to deal with a life involving conflicts between Angels and Demons, not to mention the crazy girls in his life. Now to top it all off, his parents have accepted an exchange student who he now has to watch over to make sure he doesn't figure out the secrets of the Gremory Houshold. Can life get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then! I'd just like to point out**** that I'm going along with the Anime, not the manga, So I'm kinda picking off somewhere from season 2. I'd say about an episode after they finished meeting Gasper, but I'm kinda heading in my own direction instead because... well... it'd be kinda boring if I just copied and pasted the episode with only a new character to not make much of a difference, am I right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic and I hope to continue this whether there are reviews or not. Depending if I don't get lazy. I hope not. Wish me luck. :)**

"OH MY GOD I'M FINALLY HERE!" cheered the boy. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Karoruso, despite being stuck in the exiting line in the airport, took the time to admire his surroundings. The young lad, who was sporting a blue unbuttoned plaid shirt, baggy khakis, and orange nike shoes, on the other hand, was receiving stares from everybody, but he didn't mind. He knew it wasn't everyday you in Japan that you got to see a blue eyed black haired hispanic wandering about.

"_AFTER MANY YEARS OF TRYING TO GET INTO THE STUDENT FOREIGN EXCHANGE PROGRAM, I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! NOW I'M HERE IN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PLACE IN THE WORLD! JAPAN!"  
><em>

"Chotto kodomo wa. Ochitsuku." said a bald Japanese hipster in front of him (Hey kid. Settle down)

"Uh... gomenasai." he apologized. (Sorry.)

The man turned around once more and proceeded ahead as Karusoru followed closely.

"_Looks like the three years of Japanese lessons are really gonna come in handy."_

Upon confirming his identity on the way out of the check out line, Karurosu exited the building as he was waiting for his exchange parents to pick him up. As he waited, he took the time to examine society around him. Honestly it wasn't so different from what he would see back home. Only difference was the ethnicity around here. There wasn't such a big mix of people. On some occasion he saw a few other races, but the rest were simply Japanese.

"_Awesome."_ he thought

* * *

><p>"YOU GUYS CAN'T BE SERIOUS, RIGHT?!" cried Issei.<p>

Issei's dad stood near the door, awaiting his wife before leaving to pick up the boy they volunteered to house during his stay in Japan.

"We're sorry you don't feel the same way Issei, but we thought it'd be a good idea to give someone the opportunity to live out their dream. Plus, we thought you could use another friend to socialize with."

"But I already live with Rias and Asia here."

"Well then, I guess you can live with someone else here. Besides it'd be a great opportunity for you to start hanging out with people who aren't complete perverts."

"Yeah, but I've made more friends who aren't, right?"

"When's the last time you actually spent some time with them?"

"Everyday!"

"I'm talking about hanging out. As in outside of that club your in."

Issei thought back and could only recall the times when it was either at the Gremory house or during a rogue mission.

"I-I-"

"See! Trust us Issei, one day you'll thank us for this."

"Whatever." he said admitting defeat. "Where's this guy even from anyway?"

"The United States."

"Which state."

"Texas."

"_Great... cowboy country."_ he thought

Already, Issei had some thoughts on what the foreigner would look like. He was picturing a tall man wearing stereotype cowboy clothing while riding a horse saying, 'giddy up'.

"Texas?" said Gremory as she walked into the room. "Is this about the foreign exchange student?"

"WHAT?!" cried Issei. "YOU KNEW?!"

"As did I." called Asia as she appeared behind Gremory.

"And you two did nothing to stop this?!" cried Issei

"I thought it would be fun to have another roommate." replied Rias. "That way the house is balanced out with three women and three men."

"I've always thought Texas was an interesting place." said Asia. "I've heard so much about it like... cowboys... plains... horses.. and barbeques. I'd just like to know more about it."

"Sorry, hun." called Issei's mom as she approached the door to leave. "Looks like you're outnumbered on this one."

"You've got to be kidding." he moaned

"Do you want to come with us, Issei? You can meet your new roommate in advanced."

"No thanks." he moaned. "I'm just going to cherish whatever alone time I have left."

"Okay then. Rias? Asia? What about you?"

"That's alright." replied Rias. "I'll stay here and keep Issei company."

Upon hearing that, a jealous Asia reacted quickly.

"I will also stay with Issei."

"Hm? Really? Okay then. See you guys in an hour or so." replied Issei's mother before they left

With that, they left the house.

* * *

><p>"COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKING LOLICON!" shouted a police man<p>

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE" replied Karusoru running. _"How did this even happen?!" _he thought.

(30 Minutes earlier)

The new transfer student, after waiting for some time, decided to take a quick stroll throughout the city. As he walked along the sidewalk, he noticed that he was receiving stares from people. None showed any signs of discrimination. However they did look interested, as if they were staring at some kind of new species. A nice looking five foot eleven, brown light skinned man with blue eyes and dark hair to make the eyes really stick out.

After some time walking, he noticed a little girl out in the distance, who looked sad. The young man didn't know why, but he felt like he had an obligation to figure it out.

"Excuse me, young girl. Would you care to tell me what's wrong?" he asked getting on one knee

The young girl looked at the Karurosu with an odd stare at first but soon explained her situation.

"My ice cream fell." she replied

"Is that all?" he asked

"Yes."

Karurosu soon reached into his pocket and took out some yen. At the same time a police officer was approaching when he misunderstood what Karurosu had said.

"Here! This should be enough to get you a cone, right?"

**What the officer heard**

"Dear, this should be enough to take you home, right?"

The officer twitched a bit at what he misinterpreted and shouted at the foreigner.

"HEY SICKO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT GIRL?! GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

"Huh?" replied Karurosu as he looked behind him. "Are you talking to me?"

"DAMN RIGHT! GET ONE THE GROUND NOW!"

"W-WHAT?!" cried the foreigner. _"Oh no. Is it illegal to buy people ice cream in Japan? You've got to be kidding me! I didn't read that in the law! Whatever. I can't get arrested for this! I barely got here and if I get caught breaking the law... they'll send me back to Texas for sure. I can't allow it!"_

Sure enough, Karurosu took off and ran like hell as the officer quickly followed with his tazer in hand.

(PRESENT)

"_YES! THE AIRPORT!"_ he cried. _"I can lose him there! Wait... WHAT'S THAT?!"_

As he took a better look, he saw a man and woman standing outside of a black sedan holding a sign that read 'KARUROSU' on it. He felt the tears coming as he over exaggerated the view. All he saw was a married couple, with holy light shining on them as the areas glistened, giving off a beautiful white aurora.

"HEY! HELLO! OVER HERE!" he cried out.

Issei's parents turned to face him with a smiles already forming, but they disappeared as quickly as they came when they saw the officer who was several feet behind the exchange student.

"Why is there an officer running after you?!" cried the father

"HE'S TRYING TO RETURN MY WALLET!" cried Karurosu

"What's the problem with that?" he replied

"I HATE THAT WALLET! NOW LET'S ROLL!" he cried

"Okay." he said.

Karurosu was the first inside the vehicle, but Issei's parents took their time putting on their seat belts, and adjusting their mirrors. The exchange student began having a panic attack as the officer was only mere feet from the vehicle. Issei's mom noticed and commented on his behavior.

"You must really hate that wallet."

"YES! I HATE IT! I want to stay as far away from it as possible! Can we please leave already?!"

"Sure."

At long last, the vehicle took off, leaving the officer who was chasing Karurosu, in the dust.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted the officer as he disappeared from view.

"It's over. Thank goodness." said Karurosu trying to stop his heavy breathing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh man. I can't believe I'm going to have to share my room with a total stranger. If only I could find a way to make sure he leaves on his own will. That'd be great. Wait! THAT'S IT! I'LL JUST FIND A WAY FOR HIM TO LEAVE!" <em>thought Issei. _"No... what if he's a tattle tale? He'll just rat me out and I'll get in trouble. There's got to be a different way."_

As Issei continued to think of ways to remove the newcomer from his life, he couldn't help but be distracted from a bunch of noise that was going on downstairs. It sounded like things were falling. Even every few seconds he could hear Asia saying sorry for some unknown reason.

"I swear. What is going on down there? It sounds like a ton of cars being rammed by a train."

The perverted boy got off of his bed, left the room, and began to cautiously descend downstairs, wondering what would await him at the bottom. Just as he peered his head out out the corner, the front door flew open, causing him to jump back in shock and hit his head on the edge of one of the stair steps. With that pain sinking in, he let out a scream that had Asia jumping into action by coming to his aid.

"ISSEI! Are you alright?" she asked, using her healing powers.

"Yeah, it's alright. Thank you Asia. Wait? What did you guys do here?"

"We're back everyone!" announced Issei's dad

As Issei looked around he nearly began to twitch as he saw the entire living room looked so... stereotype Texas. Many decorations were hung on the wall, showing a bunch of cowboys guiding a herd of cattle. There was also a board shaped like Texas hanging on the front door, Issei's parents just finished opening.

"Whoa. What happened here?" asked Issei's mom.

"It looks like the three of them are trying to make our new guest feel more at home. How sweet of them." replied the father

"Really? Wow! That's very kind of them. Especially on Issei's part, seeing as how he wasn't so fond of a new house guest. Let's just hope Karurosu doesn't get home sick. Oh yeah! COME ON IN KARUROSU!"

Everyone quickly stared at the open door, waiting for the entrance of the new addition. Issei on the other hand, was hoping he wouldn't come in. The whole room fell in suspense as Karurosu's right foot entered the house. Soon his whole body was visible to everyone.

"Hello everyone. Pleased to meet you. I am Karurosu. Or you can just call me Karu, for short."

The exchange student suddenly began to notice the decorations around the house. Asia and Rias stared at him in fascination. For sure, compared to everyone currently surrounding him. He stood out, though not so much as Rias, with her long red hair.

"You're the new exchange student from Texas. Nice to meet you." greeted Asia as she bowed. "OH, WAIT! I MEAN- Howdy... partner."

Karu almost fell back upon hearing that, but he held his ground trying to process it.

"_You're kidding me right?"_ thought Karurosu as he turned his attention to Asia. _"Well... I suppose that's nice. Never had anyone greet me like that, but okay."_

"Same to you, Ms..."

"Asia." she replied

"I see. And you must be Rias Gremory." said Karurosu turning to the red head

"Yes. I assume Issei's parents have already informed you of us."

"Yes, and may I say that you two are quite the sight for sore eyes."

Both girls smiled while Issei pouted to himself.

"You must be Issei. Nice to meet you. I look forward to-"

"I look forward to-" cut in Issei with a childish voice

The foreigner tilted his head a bit with a confused look on his face.

"Issei!" called his mother

"What? I never agreed to this! He can stay, but he's not sleeping with me!"

"That's alright." replied Rias. "He can just sleep with me."

The devil slowly wrapped her arms around Karurosu from behind and began to playfully bite his ear, making the foreigner turn as red as Rias's hair.

"Why don't I take you back to my room, Karu? I can help you get settled on... I mean... settled in." she whispered.

"...We'll be outside." said Issei's dad leaving

"WHAT?!" cried Issei as he had a terrifying vision. _"I could never even think of having this newcomer swooping in and... oh god."_

In his mind, he saw them both naked, but covered up by the blanket as Rias rested on top of Karu, seductively moaning in pleasure.

Issei's horrible vision suddenly overwhelmed him. Before he knew it, he had already spoken out.

"KARU, YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME!"

"Y-yeah... okay." said Karu nervously, seeing Rias was still clinging to him. "Um... Rias... can you.."

"Oh, right." she said letting go.

"So... I've been meaning to ask... what's with the decorations." asked Karu

"OH, I almost forgot." said Asia. "The decorations are for you. Rias helped me put this all up because I thought it'd be nice to welcome you like this."

"Aren't you sweet?" complimented Karu with a smile

This made Asia happy as she smiled back and let out a friendly laugh.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rias

"Um. No. Thank you for ask-"

Before finishing his sentence, Karu's stomach growled loud enough to even wake the neighbors.

"Um... hehe."

"Just as I thought." she replied. "Why don't you sit at the table. I'll serve you something in a bit, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

It wasn't too long after the introduction when Issei's parents came back into the house to have a nice family dinner. Everyone eventually settled down and began to eat. Throughout their meal, Karu received several questions from everybody, though they were all solely based on stereotypes.

"Did you ride horses to school?" asked Asia

Karurosu stopped eating and looked at Asia with an eyebrow raised. From his own judgment, he could see that Asia was a very kind hearted person with good morals, but at the same time a little odd.

"I've ridden a couple of horses on my uncle's ranch, but never to school." he replied letting out a weak laugh.

"Did you ever meet cowgirls?" asked Issei, with a sudden interest in the foreigner

"Yeah, but usually in rodeo's that my dad used to take me to."

"Interesting. Care to explain? What do these cowgirls wear?" said Issei, stuttering with excitement.

"Well, most of the times when I saw one they were wearing really small shorts and tight tops. I wouldn't exactly call that a cowgirl, but it's the closest I've seen to one."

"_Small shorts? Tight tops? I can't believe it. This man has been living the so called "American Dream" and I've been missing out. Maybe I should sign up for the exchange program and go to Texas, where I'll be surrounded by cowgirls. Hehe. I can already feel my face planted in between their soft round breasts already."_ thought Issei while pretending to squeeze some imaginary boobs with a drooling look on his face.

"Um... what's he doing?" asked Karu

"Fondling breasts." replied Rias disappointingly

"What?" he asked confusedly

"You'll figure it out soon enough." she replied

"So why did you sign up for the student exchange program?" asked Issei's mother

"Simple. Since I was ten years old, I had a dream of one day coming to Japan. Not only for school, but to socialize with an entirely new community. Not to mention that I'm fascinated with the history of this very nation, so when the offer knocked on my door, I couldn't help it. I just had to take it."

"That's wonderful. I hope you enjoy your stay for as long as you're here." replied Issei's mother

"Thank you." he replied

"Oh, another question Karu!" said Asia.

"Fine with me."

"How many times have you been in a cattle drive?"

The foreigner dropped his chopsticks on the table as his eye began to twitch, all while trying to maintain an open smile.

"_Where does she get these questions from?"_ he thought. "Plenty." he lied.

"You know, it's already getting late. I can't believe it's been five hours since you arrived Karu. Issei, since you and Karu are already roommates, I strongly expect you to show him around school tomorrow. That means showing him to every one of his classes, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"It's alright." said Rias. "I'll show him around if Issei doesn't want to, but I'm going to have to stop by the changing room first on my way to class. I left something there that I need for one of my classes. Karu, you don't mind helping me get changed do you?"

Karu was already beginning to have difficulties breathing.

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into? I learned so many Japanese laws and customs to try and make good impressions... but this... this is far from what I had prepared for."_

"I'LL TAKE HIM!" said Issei.

"Oh Rias, you've been such a big help in having Issei make the right decisions. Thank you."

"_Dammit."_ Thought Issei._ "Why do I keep falling for that one?"_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after dinner that everyone headed off to bed. Even though there wasn't another bed in Issei's room, it didn't keep him setting up Karu's sleeping arrangements, which was basically a mat, a blanket, and a pillow.<p>

"You sleep on the ground." explained Issei

"I see."

"Oh come on. If Lucifer himself slept there then I don't see why you can't?"

"What the hell? You're telling me Satan slept on this floor."

Issei jumped back in shock.

_"Oh yeah, that's right. He doesn't know about any of this. Can't believe I almost slipped."_

"Um... well... you see. Lucifer was the name of our old family pet." he assured positively. "He used to sleep right there." he continued, pointing to the spot

"Odd name for a pet, but I'm not judging." he replied laying down.

_"Wow, that was close."_ thought Issei.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Don't want to be late for school tomorrow. Anything you can tell me about it before I rest?"

"Only that it used to be an all girls school before switching to coed a few years back."

"Interesting."

"The best part is... the guys are outnumbered."

"How is that the best part?"

"IT MEANS THAT THERE ARE TONS OF DIFFERENT BREASTS TO LOOK AT! THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS!" he cried

_"I think I'm beginning to understand what Rias said earlier."_


	2. Love at first sight

The next day had already come and so did Karurosu's first day of school in Japan. He had become so excited that he awoke before Issei's Anime girl alarm clock woke any of them up. Eventually Issei had awoken, followed by Rias, Asia, and Issei's parents. Unfortunately for Issei, seeing that Karu was so excited to go to school, he was forced to take him their early without getting his breakfast first, putting him in a grumpy mood on the way there, but as soon as they arrived, he had his two perverted friends waiting for him in the school's entrance.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here so early?"

"We should be asking you the same thing." replied Matsuda. "Wait? WHO'S THAT NEXT TO YOU?!"

Both Matsuda and Motohama pointed to Karu in a most disturbing way, like if they were confronted by a monster. It put the foreigner in an awkward position, already starting to feel a little discriminated.

"Oh right. Introduce yourself Karu." he said with a dull voice

"Hello, I'm Karurosu or you can call me Karu for short."

"That skin tone." said Motohama. "Those blue eyes and black hair."

"He's an exchange student from Texas" replied Issei. "What about it?"

"A FOREIGNER?!" cried Motohama

"Yeah, what's so special?"

"Don't you get it man?!" he replied. "Foreigners get all the attention here! They instantly become popular because of their features! He'll be popular in a matter of minutes!"

"So?"

"SO... if we hang out with him, our popularity level will rise quickly! Soon girls would find us more attractive and we'll be fondling boobs in no time!" explained an excited Matsuda.

"EH?! Seriously? How do you know that?"

"He's already receiving stares." whispered Motohama

Issei turned around and already noticed a ton of girls walking by and giving stares to the foreigner. Most of them were smiling at him and whispering to one another.

"Woah." Issei let out. _"If what they say is true... then."_

The sexual fantasies were already beginning to corrupt his mind. Already he began to think that having an exchange student as a roommate wouldn't be so bad if it could bring in a ton of opportunities to benefit him.

"Well, he's my new roommate!" confessed Issei with a smile.

"WHAT?! FIRST ASIA, THEN RIAS, AND NOW A BABE MAGNET?!" cried Motohama.

"Come on, Karu." said Issei. "The bell is going to ring in a few minutes. If we wait out here, we'll end up being late."

"Right."

"We'll see you guys later." finished Issei. _"Along with a couple of other hotties, according to Matsuda._

As they entered the building, they could still hear both Matsuda and Motohama cursing at Issei for his huge stroke of luck throughout the months.

"Hey Karu, as soon as school is over I'm going to need you to walk home on your own."

"Why is that?"

"I'm in this club you see-"

Quickly enough, Karu interrupted Issei.

"Club? That sounds great- I'm in."

"EH- NO!"

"What? Why not?" he asked looking suspicious

"_Dammit, that was a bit too jumpy. I'll get him suspicious for sure if I don't come up with a good excuse."_

"Um... this club... its..." he responded. _"Dammit, I can't think of anything."_

"Hello Issei." called Rias

"_Oh thank god."_ he thought

The boys turned around to face an approaching Rias, accompanied by Akeno and Koneko.

"My. My. Is this your new roommate, Issei?"

"Yeah. Do you want to introduce yourself Karu?"

The group waited for Karurosu to make a move, but he just stood there with his eyes wide open. Speechless and paralyzed.

"Karurosu?" called Issei curiously

"He's strange." commented Koneko

"Hold on." replied Rias. "He was fine both yesterday and this morning."

"Well then what's wrong with him?" replied Koneko

"Wait! Look!" pointed Issei dramatically

They all stared at him as he took one step forward. Followed by a second, and then a third. Rias was the first to comment.

"He's walking towards-"

"Akeno!" finished Issei

"Hm?" questioned Akeno

Pretty soon, Karurosu and Akeno met eye to eye. Akeno stared at him with a confused look on her face, while Karu began to look more serious. Before everyone knew it, Karu slowly reached and grabbed Akeno's hands, where he cupped them in between his own.

"What's he doing?" asked Rias

"Hold on. I think he's going to speak!"

As the moment came to the end of it's peak, Karu had blocked out all sound around him, including his visual surroundings, except for Akeno.

"My lady..." he let out

"M-my lady?" questioned Issei

"All my life, I never believed that something such as perfection existed in this universe. That it was only a term that referred to the same thing as impossible. A goal that no one could ever achieve no matter how many lifetimes they may have lived through. But today. I've met perfection. Perfection that has taken shape in the form of a goddess, forced to walk alongside the commoners."

"Commoners?" responded Issei with a brow raised. "Rias are you getting this? Rias?"

Issei looked to his side where he saw Rias forming tears in her eyes as she took into account every beautiful word that was coming from Karu's mouth. As matter of fact, everyone around was taking this in. The girls were letting tears flow as the guys tried their best not to feel bad.

"Akeno is so lucky!" cried one of the girls in the crowd.

"I WISH I WAS HER!" cried another.

"Why doesn't my boyfriend compliment me like this?"

Halfway through Karu's heart felt speech about Akeno, Sona walked in and whispered something into Rias's ear that caught her attention. Without drawing attention, they both left and headed for the Gremory house.

"Tell me my love. Does perfection have a name?" asked Karu

"I'm Akeno." she greeted happily

"Akeno..." he whispered. "Please... may I have your hand... as the luckiest man in the world."

"My. My. That's very flattering." she responded. "But I'm afraid Issei is the one I admire."

"_Oh god." _thought Issei

Even though no one knew it, Karu was screaming like a madman on the inside. So much that even his lungs were getting tired from all the inner thought screaming. Not to mention he was repeatedly committing an old school Japanese form of suicide inside his thoughts

"WHAT?!" cried the girls. "THAT ISSEI! WHAT A HORRIBLE PERSON! He's already brainwashed Akeno! We have to get away from him so he doesn't do the same to us!"

"WHAT?!" cried Issei. "I DID NO SUCH THING! Goddammit! Why'd he have to fall in love here?"

"Choosing a pervert over that guy?" said Koneko. "How has Hell not frozen over?"

"Well, it was very nice to meet you!." assured Akeno. "I should really be getting to class now. I hope we meet again."

Soon enough, Akeno was out of sight, and so was everyone who once surrounded her and Karu. Yet, with the crowd gone, Karu stood in place with his hands still cupped together from holding Akeno's.

"Hey Karu." called out a nervous Issei. "Um... how about we head to class already. Don't wanna be late on the first day now, do you?" he finished, trying to sound more friendly.

Karurosu eventually turned around to face Issei with his eyes closed and a furious facial expression.

"Issei... I'm only here in Japan for the school year right?"

"Uh... Y-yeah... why?"

"Then it's settled." he said calmly.

"...What do you mean exactly?"

"Akeno's heart."

"W-what about it?" he stuttered

"I WILL WIN HER HEART BEFORE THEN!"

"_HE'S ONLY MET HER ONCE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! Whatever. At least he doesn't know what happened back at the pool some time back."_

Issei recalled the day him and Akeno almost got down to business. If it hadn't been for Rias, he would have probably guaranteed ultimate hate from Karu.

In the Gremory household, Rias and Sona were discussing other matters.

"Are you sure about what your saying?" asked Rias

"Yes! Every word." replied Sona. "Yet, even with his body ablaze we could never glance at him even once."

(FLASHBACK)

"Why are we so late up at night?" whined Saji

"Stop whining. As a member of this household we have a responsibility to uphold." replied Sona

"Alright. Alright." he replied negatively. "What is this issue we have to take care of."

"A rogue demon." replied Tsubaki

"WHAT?!." he cried

"That's apparently escaped from Hell itself." informed Sona. "Supposedly a minotaur like beast."

Saji could only picture the horrifying images on his mind. He could already see himself dying in a variety of ways.

"We're here." announced Sona

The three stood before a parking building right in the middle of the city with lights on every building turned off, leaving everything to be consumed in darkness.

"Can you please tell me why we're the only three here?" asked Saji

"To improve your fighting skills and get you stronger." replied Sona. "That's why you're going to be the only one fighting."

"WHAT?!" he complained. "If I have to remind you, my Sacred Gear can only tie things up or be used as some kind of grappling hook! What if this demon is a hundred times stronger than the usual ones?"

"If you begin to lose your edge, Tsubaki and I will provide assistance until your up on your feet again."

"Have you no sympathy for me?"

"Not for those who chose to remain weak. Now let's-"

Suddenly a blaze of light came from the top of the building, cutting them all off as they stared in shock.

"What was that?!" shouted Saji

"Don't ask, let's go." she replied, already creating a magic circle.

Tsubaki and Saji got into the circle, desperate to figure out what had occurred on the top of the building.

"Do you think that could have been the rogue demon?" asked Saji

"I don't know, but we have to investigate quickly." replied Sona

The three were soon teleported to the top of the building, prepared to find the rogue demon who was suspected of creating the blaze of light.

"Look! Over there!" pointed Saji. "Is that it?"

All eyes were staring at a shirtless figure with jeans, and before any assumptions were made, Sona took a closer look and noticed something about him. He was holding a ten foot Minotaur's neck in one hand. As for the rest of the body it had appeared to have become severely burned.

"No... it's not." concluded Sona. "Whoever this is, he appears to have killed the demon we were after."

"What?" questioned Tsubaki

"Judging from the blaze of light earlier, I'd say that was created by this person, who used it to kill the demon."

"But regular fire couldn't harm a demon from hell right?" asked Saji.

"Correct." replied Sona.

"Sona, you don't think he used..."

"Hell fire." finished Sona. "Hey! Who are you?" she called

The figure only turned around, but the darkness had completely covered his face, making his facial features practically impossible.

"Identify yourself." she demanded. "Saji, get your Sacred Gear ready."

Saji nodded back to her picked his arm up, where his wrist began to glow before spawning his weapon.

The person stood silent as he stared at the group of people. There was no reaction from him showing either fear or anger.

"_I don't know who he is, but I have a bad feeling about this." _thought the council President

"Reveal yourself or we'll have no choice but to retain you, understood?"

"Do you like to play with fire?" asked the man in a deep voice.

"Huh?" she responded

A second later, the stranger extended his hand. Afterwards, his arm caught ablaze, as did the other.

"NOW!" shouted Sona

Saji quickly perfected his aim and fired his Sacred Gear, releasing a line that quickly wrapped around the stranger.

"YES! I got him!" cheered Saji

The fire man tilted his head a bit confused as if mocking Saji.

"Let's get him Tsubaki." commanded Sona

Tsubaki nodded and the two went running at him with their powers ready, but before they got within ten feet, the man burst into flames that began to burn the girls even if they weren't inside the fire.

"SONA! TSUBAKI!" cried Saji. "Alright, time to take you down." he growled

He then began to tug on the line in attempt to squeeze the fireman, but then something occurred that freaked him out. The rope went through his body and quickly fell. Soon his body began repairing itself by flame."

"WHAT? Are you guys looking at this?!"

"The rope just went right through him and now he's rebuilding himself by flame!" explained Sona

"I don't have time for this. I can't afford to be late." said the man

"You're not going anywhere!" said Saji, who launched a second shot.

"I'm done here." he replied

Right before the line reached him again, flames arose around him, once again creating an intense heat that caused them all to step back. Then, just as the flames disappeared, he was gone.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"So this fire man. You suspect he might still be in the area."

"No doubt. He mentioned not wanting to be late, so I suspect he might have business around here."

"Do you think he could be associated with other rogues in the area?" asked Rias

"It's possible, but I barely came face to face with him a couple of hours ago, so I don't know anything about him except he can spawn hell fire at will."

"So now we have a fire man to deal with? Interesting."

"If you wish to pursue him, I ask that you be careful. Just one encounter and I already knew he was dangerous."

"We will. Thank you for the information."

"No problem. I think we should be heading to our classes now. We'll be late if we stay here."

On the other side of the campus, Issei, Asia, and Xenovia sat in their seats, waiting for the teacher to introduce the new student to the class.

"Alright everyone." announced the teacher. "I'd like you all to meet your new classmate. He's an exchange student from Texas, back in the United States."

"Hello everyone. My name is Karurosu, or you can call me Karu for short. I look forward to working with all of you. I'd also like to take this time to thank Issei's parents, for offering to house me as I remain here for the rest of the year."

"He's living with Issei?" asked one of the girls painfully. "Oh no! Please! At least stay with me!"

"Or me!" cried another. "We don't want you to be infected with pervert!"

The foreigner scratched his head and let out a sign.

"_Looks like his love letter to Akeno is stuck with these girls for the rest of their lives."_ thought Issei

"Now, now everybody. I want you all to treat Karurosu with respect, like you would anyone else, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." replied the class.

"Good, now let's get started with today's assaignment. Karu, would you mind grabbing the papers on my desk and handing them out?"

"You mean like this one?" said Karu as he lifted an identical paper, already answered.

"What? You completed it already?"

"Well, you weren't here, so I just grabbed one and worked it out."

"That's amazing!" she complimented while reading over the paper. "You even got every answer right."

"_What?!"_ thought Issei. _"That was supposed to be today's one hundred question exam and he already finished it? Even the smartest girls in this class have trouble with these kinds of exams, how could he have finished it so quickly? Oh, whatever, he's such a showoff. We'll see how this works out for the other classes"_ thought Issei with a smirk on his face.

Little did he know, that it would end the same way in every other class.


	3. Early workout! Fireman appears!

**As of now I'm going to try harder to try and make descriptions a lot better than before. I'll admit, I was a little lazy, seeing as we all knew what specific areas already looked like, but those places won't always be where everyone's at, so I'm going to try harder. The same goes for what characters are wearing. If I don't describe that, it's either because I forgot, or they are wearing their casual wear. Most likely option #2. :P Anyway next chapter- AWAY!**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one week since Sona informed Rias about the fire man, and after much attempted research to try and figure out more about the stranger, she had come to a decision. To inform the entire group assembled at the Gremory house about this new threat.<p>

"A fireman? Aren't those the good men who put buildings out when their on fire?" asked Asia, who was standing in front of Rias's desk along with the others.

"I think you misunderstood her, Asia." said Issei while scratching the back of his head.

"So what did Sona tell you about this fire man?" asked Yuuto

"Only that he single handedly took down a rogue demon and that they failed to retain him. I want you all to be on the alert. For the moment we're still trying to decide whether or not this guy means anyone harm or not."

"But President, you mentioned that Sona did threaten to retain him before he tried to attack. You also never mentioned anything about him trying to do harm afterwards. For all we know, he didn't want to kill anyone innocent. It sounds like he was just trying to protect himself." Issei argued

"Sona said that before he left, he mentioned something about not wanting to be late, so for all we know, that could've been the reason he didn't attack. I didn't know what to say, at first we thought he was part of the Phenex family, seeing as how in the description, he rebuilt himself out of flames, but after taking a look at all who serve under Riser, we confirmed that it couldn't have been, so as far as we know, he could be either a wild one from Hell itself, or a rogue demon. Either way, we have to be serious if we're ever confronted."

"How would we know if we're confronted?" asked Yuuto. "We don't know what he looks like, so how can we confirm it?"

"I don't know yet." she answered, eying her pen. "But I'm sure it won't be long before we get to meet him for ourselves. I'm not sure how it will happen, but I'm sure of it."

The room soon fell silent the moment a knock came from the door. Everyone looked back; all thinking the same thing. Was the fire man suddenly at the door?

"Prez... you don't think..." hesitated Issei

"I didn't mean this soon." she replied. "Gasper, please open the door."

The small female looking vampire nodded and proceeded to the door to open it. To their relief, it was only Karu.

"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't realize you were in a meeting." he apologized

Rias's serious look from before quickly turned into a friendly smile as she warmly accepted the apology.

"It's alright." she replied. "What is it you need?"

"Well... mom said that-"

for the second time since the first day of school, Karurosu stood still with the same expression as before when he met Akeno.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked Gasper

"So this was the reason?" questioned Karu, staring at Issei.

"What?" asked a confused Issei.

"NO WONDER YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO JOIN! JUST SO YOU COULD HOG AKENO ALL TO YOURSELF!" he framed. "THAT'S LOW! EVEN FOR A PERVERT'S STANDARDS!"

"EH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"IT'S OBVIOUS! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO JOIN THE RESEARCH OCCULT CLUB BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO KEEP THAT BEAUTY ALL TO YOURSELF." he replied pointing

"NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ALLOW YOU TO JOIN FOR THAT REASON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE DO!"

"NOTHING THAT I CAN'T HANDLE! THAT'S FOR SURE!"

The group watched the two argue like small siblings.

"I haven't seen him before." informed Yuuto. "Is he new here?"

"Yes." answered Rias. "He's an exchange student, and Issei's new roommate."

"My, my. Should we stop them?" asked Akeno

"They're both weird." said Koneko. "I say we let them fight it out."

"Now Koneko, we can't promote violence inside the building." said Rias

"Then take them outside." replied the white haired girl.

As wrong as it felt, Rias actually thought about it for a few moments, while the two angry were already pushing their foreheads against one another.

"DAMN YOU, YOU HORSE RIDING, COWBOY WANNABE, ASSHOLE!"

"NICE ONE YOU NOSE BLEEDING, UPSKIRT STARING, PERVERT!"

"THANK YOU! YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL FOR SUCH SHORT NOTICE!" shouted Issei

"GRR. Rias! I wanna join the occult club! I'll do anything it takes!" he said clenching his fist at Issei.

"What?" questioned everyone.

The red head sat in her chair with a most confusing look, wondering what to do about this. Her mind was trying to come up with a bunch of different excuses to work with, but none added up. If only he'd known what the club was really about, then maybe he would've refused, but at the same time, he'd carry the secret over their heads and maybe try to expose them somehow.

"Um... I'm sorry, but... we're already at the max number of members."

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Karu's response to Rias's lie. It looked for a minute that he was going to argue, but instead his right eye lid began to twitch a bit before replying.

"Grr... dammit... alright." he said calming down. "Just let me know if a position opens up." he said walking out.

"That was quite strange." Xenovia commented

"He took that quite well..." said Yuuto.

"You think he understands?" asked Asia worriedly

"I doubt it." replied Rias. "That twitch near the end of it all tells me he'll be back."

"I hope not." said Issei

"Issei." called Rias.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to do your best to keep Karurosu out of our way as harsh as it sounds, I only ask that you don't have himself become involved in our problems, because who know what he would do if he ever found out about us devils. Not to mention what he could get himself into."

"What?! Why can't you and Asia help me with that? You live with him too!"

"Yes, but he's your roommate." replied Rias. "And if you want to start waking up alone from now on, I suggest you do so."

"Alright, fine." he said

* * *

><p>Only a few hours after the meeting, the group went their separate ways and returned to their individual homes.<p>

"So do you understand what has to be done now?" Rias asked Issei

"Yes." he replied. "I just wish he understood better."

"To be honest, I think he understands completely. With or without knowing we're devils."

"Seriously?" asked Issei.

Rias nodded before looking up at the stars overhead and began to explain.

"You do understand that he practically fell in love with Akeno at first sight right?"

"I'm sure he made that clear to everyone on the first day of school." he answered

"Then when he came, he began complaining about you wanting to hog Akeno, which you don't... right Issei?" she asked a dark tone.

"Uh- no President, no way."

"It pretty obvious he's developed a huge crush on Akeno."

"He doesn't even know her!"

"You didn't even know who that fallen angel was before I met you and you practically fell in love with her instantly."

"... I see your point." he replied, feeling a bit hypocritical. "When did you realize this?"

"Near the end of today's meeting, but just to confirm my little theory, I had Asia leave early to question Karu about it."

"You mean like interrogate?" asked Issei a bit worried.

"More or less..."

* * *

><p>"Where were you this morning at exactly three-forty this morning?" asked Asia<p>

Karu sat there a little confused on what Asia was doing.

"Asia... what are you doing exactly?" he asked curiously

"I'm interrogating you. OH NO! I REVEALED MY INTETIONS!"

The boy stopped drawing, turned the rolling chair around, and smiled at her.

"_Her innocence is definitely too adorable to question."_ he thought to himself. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he said raising his hands in defeat

Asia thanked him for allowing himself for questioning before proceeding.

"Why were you so desperate to join the Occult Club?" she asked

At this question, his eyes darted up, followed by him using his hand to support his head, making it look like if he was daydreaming.

"To be with perfection herself." he replied thinking of Akeno

"Perfection?"

"My lovely Akeno. She's the reason, I won't stop until I have gotten into the occult club. I can only imagine how wonderful it would feel to be able to see my dearest everyday for the rest of the year. I can learn what she likes, what she hates, establish a bond, and soon we'll fall in love and spend eternity in each others arms."

While Karu continued to speak, Asia continued to write notes in her little detective notebook. Even cuter, she wore a brown hat with a little piece of paper sticking out, just like most stereotyped journalists would.

Can I see what you're drawing over there?" asked Asia

"What? This?" said Karu as he picked up his drawing pad. "I suppose so."

Asia grabbed the pad and stared in amazement at the drawing Karu had made. It literally depicted the scenario they were in at the moment, except they were inside some kind of questioning room. Karu was cuffed to the table and Asia had her hands slammed on the table as if playing the role of the bad cop. All while in a detective's uniform.

"This is amazing!" complimented Asia

"Well, I do tend to draw out different scenarios I get involved in. When you came in and started to ask questions, I just drew what I could. Only I exaggerated a little."

"Can I keep this?!" asked Asia with an excited tone.

"Why?" he replied giggling

"It will remind me of the first time I ever succeeded in interrogating somebody."

"_She's definitely special in her own way."_ thought Karu. "Sure! Knock yourself out." he replied nicely.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly.

The girl then ripped the page out and held it high with both hands, admiring it for a few seconds before looking down at the notebook. This time she looked a little confused.

"Wow. You drew this too?" asked a curious Asia.

Karu looked at the drawing and freaked out a bit, not having remembered to keep that drawing confidential.

The drawing showed Akeno, who was wearing a white see thru night gown, allowing you to see her matching in a bra and panties. She had her whole body wrapped around Karurosu, who was in nothing but jeans, exposing a lean body. From there, they had their lips connected to each others, displaying a deep and passionate kiss. As for the setting, it was simply a purplish background, with a few small stars that were drawn to create a beautiful white aurora in certain parts of the sheet. Curiously, Asia flipped through the notebook and found a bunch of other drawings that was similar to the first one. Another one showed Akeno in a sparkling white dress and feathery angel wings to match. The last one she caught a glimpse of, before Karu snatched the notebook, was again of Akeno and Karu. Akeno was stood behind Karu, looking a little worried such as a damsel in distress, and from there it showed Karu, who stood in front of her looking serious as ever. Almost as if he was about to fight somebody. Then on the left side of the page, there was a large muscular and hairy arm drawn in, that gave the idea of an enemy standing closer to the frame, that that was all that could fit of him.

"I think you've had a good view of my work already!" he stated rather quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." she assured.

"I hope not. Especially Issei. Who knows what sick things he'd do if he ever found these drawings."

"I don't think it matters so much on who finds them." she replied. "You're drawings are really good. Life like if I must add."

"Hm. Thanks Asia. That's feels good to hear, coming from you." he said smiling. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks for keeping me company."

The young girl smiled gladly before hopping off of Issei's bed and walking out of the room. The door however, was opened by Issei.

"Welcome back, Issei." she said, adding a hug. "Excuse me, but I have to talk with Rias."

"Hey Asia." he greeted.

The young girl let go of Issei and then headed downstairs while calling out for Rias.

"So what was going on here?" asked Issei, as if he didn't know.

"Nothing." he replied calmly. "She was just keeping me company."

"Well, she does like to socialize."

"In the strangest, yet adorable ways." replied Karu, letting out a quick laugh.

"Exactly... listen." he said a bit seriously. "About earlier today. I'm sorry you can't join. I wish I could give you a good reason, but it's to difficult to explain. I think you're better off not knowing."

"I understand." he replied. "I may have gotten a bit out of hand right there. Sorry about that. I probably looked like a weirdo to the rest of your friends."

"That's alright." replied Issei laughing. "You're probably still more normal in their eyes then Matsuda and Motohama are."

"Haha." he laughed. "I don't think you could have been more right about those guys. Also, don't think I'll be giving up so easily. I will join the occult club, whether or not that kills me."

"Well, you've got one requirement filled." replied Issei, forgetting to not speak of such things.

"What?" he asked with a confused expression

_"DAMN! I SPOKE AGAIN!"_ thought Issei. "I'm just joking." he said laughing awkwardly.

"You sure got a strange way of messing around. Alright, I'm going to bed."

_"That was close." _sighed Issei

* * *

><p>The next morning had arrived, but what made this one special was that this day belonged to a weekened. Luckily Issei's school gave everyone days off every now and then.<p>

"Issei, get up! It's time for your workout." called Rias

Still tired and not so conscious, Issei lifted his hand and began to feel around, as if looking for the alarm clock. Eventually, his hand landed on Rias's right breast, leaving him to think he found the snooze button as he repeatedly pushed down on it.

Feeling a bit irritated, Rias smacked Issei on the back of the head, causing him to wake up immediately to see Rias leaning over the bed, already in her running gear.

"OW! You hit me!"

"Great! Then you can use that anger to help you get through today's workout!" she replied.

"I don't think my 'anger' will do anything if my limbs aren't awake! Wait?! Why is the moon still out?!"

"I have something important to take care of later on in the morning, so I decided we have should get your workout in before I leave. Plus, you slept six hours, since you went to bed at eight. That's good enough."

"But I'm still tired." he moped

"You can get back to bed once you've finished your workout." she assured

"Wait... oh god... are you stepping on Karu?!" he asked a bit nervously

"Don't worry about him, I woke him up on my way over here and he went downstairs to sleep on the couch."

"That's a relief." he sighed.

"Now let's get going." she told him.

Issei felt a little miserable inside after reading the time on the alarm clock. The fact it was two in the morning was enough to bring a tear to his eye.

* * *

><p>"Keep on running, Issei! If you ever want to protect us, this is what you must do! Otherwise you'll be doing nothing but stalling before you get killed."<p>

"President, I don't... mean to sound... unsupportive of your methods, but... what's with the harsh words today?"

"Don't ask questions, just keep on running. You have to build up every part of your body to use it in combat! Blasts and blind rage won't always cut it Issei!"

"_President sounds really aggressive today. I wonder what's got her all fired up like this?"_

* * *

><p>"Let's go Issei! The next time somebody punches you in the stomach, do you want to cough up blood, or watch that person break their own hand?!"<p>

Issei hung upside down on a bar meant for pull-ups, but lucky for him, they weren't using it like that today. Instead, he was hanging from his legs, doing crunches.

"Do I have to show you how it's done?" she said, already beginning to climb up.

As soon as Rias began to hang, Issei became a little aroused, seeing that her breasts were in her face. It gave him what-if fantasies, wondering how it would be like to press his head on them without that leading to him being buried in sand and smacked around with a baseball bat. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts caused him to stop using his strength to hold onto the bar, causing him to fall down and hurt his shoulder.

"AH!" he let out painfully

* * *

><p>"Push-ups Issei, there's a reason they're called that." she said placing her hands on her hips. "It's not opposite day, so keep going."<p>

Her slave remained on the ground, after vigorously going through already one hundred and fifteen push-ups with two brakes at best. Six if they had counted the other four times Issei collapsed on himself.

"_Just... five more."_ he remembered. _"F-F-FIVE... MORE!"_

The young man soon got back into position, struggling with the weakness inside of him.

"O-O-One!" he said pushing up. "T-T-TWO!"

"Come on Issei, you've got this! Just three more.

"TH-TH-THREE!"

"Two more Issei! Just two more!"

"F-F-FOUR!" he cried even louder

"This is it, Issei!"

"FIVE!" he cried with a proud tone

At last! He was finished with all the intense training!

"_YES! YES! I DID IT!"_ he thought, with a tear already forming.

"Now give me another thirty, with me on top this time."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

><p>"Good work Issei." commented Rias. "I know you couldn't do as good because you're still tired, but now we can get home and get some sleep before the sun comes out."<p>

"Oh thank goodness." replied Issei, who was barely walking right. "I'm just gonna sleep on the floor. I don't think I have the energy to even walk upstairs.

Rias laughed at Issei's comment, before looking at the stars again and emptying her mind so she could find peace as they walked back home from the park. At the moment, they had just exited the park and were now walking on the side walk past a couple of small buildings.

"Hey president." called Issei

"Yes?"

"Do people really burn in hell for all eternity if they've been bad?"

"Why would you want to know that?" she asked a bit confused

"Well... you see." he said scratching the back of his head. "Before I met you and everyone else, I always heard such things. Like the devil looking as some kind of monster, or demons haunting and slaughtering innocent families."

"Those stereotypes?" she questioned. "They're just made up so people will become more fearful of us devils and convert into god following people. As for demons haunting, that's usually a rogue demon who goes about doing as they please. As for the question you asked me, I-"

And right on Que, a massive blaze of light took them both by surprise; at least a three miles away ahead of them.

"DID YOU SEE THAT PREZ?!" asked Issei. "You don't think..."

"It couldn't be... could it?"

"Let's go!" said Issei.

"Hold on a second. You're too tired to do much, and I'm not sure if I alone could match up to this fire man."

"Then what do we do?!" he asked desperately

"Let's wait here. I have to make a few calls."

* * *

><p>Not too long after dialing them, the members of the occult club showed up, all looking pumped and ready to go.<p>

"President, we're here." informed Yuuto, wearing black track pants, matching running shoes, and a white shirt.

"My, my. Looks like we have our chance now." said Akeno, who came in her traditional fighting wear.

"Yes, let's finish this up." replied a gloomy looking Koneko, who was wearing pajamas as white as her hair.

"President, is the fire man really here?" asked Asia, still in her pajamas like Koneko

"Yes, and we'll need you in case anyone of us get's hurt. That guy may have his flames, but we have our bishop." she replied, making her smile. "Yuuto! Xenovia! I want you two to be careful since your type of combat is more up close than anyone of our's.

"Right." replied Xenovia, wearing black latex looking fighting outfit.

"Gasper, I know this is your first mission with us, so I'm going to need you to be strong. I don't want you to feel pressured alright?"

"Yes." replied the nervous vampire, still in his school girl's uniform.

* * *

><p>The group had later arrived in what appeared to be a large construction site with many of the commonly used vehicles they'd find there. It looked like the people who were working on it were making a large building, judging from the many construction beams scattered throughout the area and a few that were stacked on one another. The terrain beneath their feet was nothing but a bunch of solid dirt.<p>

"I don't get it. I could've sworn it came from this direction." assured Issei

"You're not the only one... and to make things even weirder, a blast like that would have left burn marks on most of the things here, yet everything looks in tact. I don't even smell anything burnt." replied Rias

"Yeah, you're right." said Issei, thinking it over.

"Let's keep looking, but remember to stay quiet and avoid confrontation. If we do find him, I want you all to be cautious in confronting him alright."

The group nodded, followed by the all of them walking deeper into the construction site. It would have been easier to look around if a bunch of semi trailers weren't parked everywhere, but at the same time they assisted by not allowing them to not be seen.

"Do you think we might have followed that blaze of light to the wrong location?" asked Issei

"I don't think so. Also, when you think about it, this looks like a good place for a battleground." replied Rias

"You're right on that." said Xenovia. "I think it could also serve as good training grounds when others aren't around."

"Don't you guys think it's a little too quiet?" asked Yuuto

The rest of the group scanned the area some more as the gave thought into that question.

"You're right." replied Issei. "But why?"

"DAMN YOU! YOU THINK YOU'VE TAKEN ME DOWN THAT EASILY?!"

"Speak of the devil." commented Issei.

To their shock, the other half of the semi trailer was blown in half as a large figure crashed through it, luckily avoiding the house members before crashing and majorly denting the other semi trailer behind that one.

"HIDE!" whispered Rias as loud as she could.

The group didn't think twice, but to all hide under the remains of the semi trailer. Issei somehow found himself stuck in between Rias and Akeno, causing him to let out a small laugh of pleasure before being shushed by everyone else. By now, they were all able to see the monster that was being pumbled around by the suspected fire man.

"That thing is ugly." said Koneko staring at the beast.

She had every right to call it that. The bottom half of the demon was large and snake like, with green scales covering it. The upper half looked more like a muscular man's body covered with a lot of brown fur. To make it worse, the head resembled Medusa's as the hair was covered in many small poisonous snakes. The inside of it's mouth was also snake like, for it possessed two snake like fangs As for the total height, it was around fifteen to twenty feet tall.

"Oh god you sure are ugly as fuck." called a voice.

"Look." whispered Akeno

Everyone stared to the right side of the bottom of the semi trailer, where they could see feet approaching the monster. Pretty soon they caught on fire as the rest of the body.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" shouted the demon

"I don't know." said the fire man. "I guess I just can't stand the sight of you."

From their view, they could only see his back, but they could not tell much more, for the flames had covered up most of the mysterious new enemy's features.

Unready to go down so easily, the demon jumped at the fire man, hoping to take him down, but the man had already charged up his fist before punching the monster in it's face and setting it's entire body ablaze.

"NO! YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" roared the dying beast.

Pretty soon the monster died at his feet, letting flames consume it's corpse rather quickly until it's body resided to ashes. Most of the group let out a silent gasp as they witnessed how quick this new foe had taken his enemy's life.

"P-President..." whispered Asia. "I... I don't think I'd be able to heal you fast enough."

Rias new that what she said was true. Especially the fact that they were dealing with a fire man using Hell fire, which was a lot stronger than any basic fire in the human world and a hell of a lot more efficient if anyone was looking for a cremation on such short notice.

"Jesus... if we're not careful, we'll be made into the same thing the last guy was. I'm actually starting to hope that he flees like he did with Sona." said Issei

"Be strong guys." said Rias.

After the short massacre that took place, the stranger turned around and began walking away before finding a nice excavator to hop onto.

"Are you ready everyone." whispered Rias

The group nodded back, ready for a fight.

"Asia, I'll need you to stay here in case anyone of us get's the least bit hurt. If that happens, Yuuto or Xenovia, depending who get's their first, will bring that person back here so you can treat them, okay?"

"Good." replied Rias. "Now everyone scoot in closer. I have a plan."

The fire man peacefully rested on top of the excavator, looking at the full moon now that the short fight had come and gone. It definitely didn't wear out his stamina whatsoever, but he did feel a little tired, probably craving some sleep.

"Hey you!" called Rias.

For a second, the being hesitated, upon being called upon, but for some reason he remained still. In the meantime, the members of the Gremory household were taking their stances, ready to find out whether or not this fire man was a threat to them or not. Depending on what his next course of action would be. Sure enough, he stood up, turned around, and set himself ablaze.


	4. Round 1: Gremory Devils VS The Fire Man

For a few moments, the fireman and the Gremory household members eyed each other, wondering who would make the first move. For now it looked like it would have to be made by the fire man, seeing as how the group was just standing there, a little nervous, but nonetheless ready to fight.

"Dammit. We can't even see him clearly. Those flames are covering up his face and other parts of his body." cursed Issei

"Identify yourself fire man." demanded Rias. "Along with your intentions, unless you are prepared to fight the entire Gremory household."

The only thing the fire man let out was a smirk upon hearing that, making everyone in the group get a bit angry, seeing they were being highly underestimated. Then, to everyone's confusion, he displayed eight fingers.

"What's he doing?" asked Yuuto

"one- two- three- four- five- six- seven... eight... EIGHT! He knows there are eight of us!" cried Issei. "That means-"

Suddenly the fireman leaped over the entire group and over the semi trailer they were hiding behind not too long ago, making them gasp as they knew who his target was now.

"ASIA!" cried Issei

The enemy quickly came back down and now stood in front of Asia, who was still hiding behind the semi trailer. Seeing they were eye to eye, Asia couldn't help, but scream, fearing that her last moments would be spent burning in hellfire.

"DAMN YOU!" shouted Issei.

"BOOST!" roared Issei's sacred gear.

Already, Issei charged in there with nothing, but blind fury driving him. The moment he got close enough to punch the enemy, he charged his arm back and let him have it, but to his shock, his fist simply passed right through him, causing nothing but flames to drift away as the fireman had disappeared.

"Did I get him?" asked Issei a bit confused

"He's gone!" said Xenovia.

As she stood there, staring in all directions ahead of her, small embers began to form from behind her before the fire man's full body was revealed once more.

"What? How did he?" questioned Rias.

"I've got him!" shouted Yuuto.

Again, after being attacked for the second time, he simply disappeared, leaving a trail of flames behind.

"Again?!" asked Yuuto

Once more, he reappeared on top of the excavator. This time he called them out when he used his fingers to tell them 'bring it on'

The group nodded in reply and looked back at the mysterious man.

"Gasper!" cried Rias

The bishop knew what to do, and proceeded by staring directly at the fireman, who now only remained frozen in place.

"IT WORKED!" cheered Issei

"Yuuto! Xenovia! You know what to do!" said Rias.

"RIGHT!" they both replied

The two swordsmen ran at the man, side-by-side before both jumping and crossing over one another, ready to strike down the foe. At last they swung their weapons at him before landing a few feet away.

"THEY DID IT!" said Asia, who was now beside Issei.

"Look!" pointed Akeno

The group stared at the fire man, who still remained in place, but this time he was letting out quick breaths, making it look like he was severely damaged. Pretty soon he fell on one knee and hand, beginning to cough out little pieces of ember.

Everyone appeared a bit proud of themselves, seeing as how they had taken him down without even having to use their full power, so without wasting anymore time, they made their way to the excavator he was on and looked up at him.

"I hope you understand now that it was a mistake to think you could take us all on." said Rias. "Any last words before you are faced with judgment."

The man simply kept coughing out ember while still remaining invisible due to the flames covering him, butt wasn't long before he got back up.

"_WHAT?!"_ shouted Rias in her head. _"How? He was struck by a hybrid sword and another Holy one. Yet he just stood back up..."_

"I'm sorry!" cried Gasper. "I couldn't focus any longer and let go before they striked him."

"Then why is he-" but Rias was cut off when the fire man began to make a disgusting noise with his throat before spitting out some saliva.

"_HE WAS CHOKING ON HIS OWN SALIVA?!" _thought Rias, feeling a little angry

Before they had anytime to think of another plan, large fifty foot tall flames surrounded everyone, creating a large cage like structure about a five hundred feet in diameter.

"What's he planning now?!" said Yuuto

"President, I'm scared." said Gasper

"Stay close, Gasper!" replied Rias

"What the hell's going on?!" shouted Issei

"He's surrounded us in hell fire!" said Rias. "And just by looking at them, they're not getting any further. They're closing in on us!

"My, my. We're in trouble here aren't we?" asked Akeno.

"Come on everyone, let's just fly out of here!" ordered Rias. "We have no choice. We're out of options, and he's practically indestructible until we can find a weakness!"

As bad as it sounded, they knew they had no choice, so after a few quick thoughts, they all spread their wings and began to take flight. Those who still didn't know how to fly were carried by those who did.

The fire man then let out a quick 'Hmpf', seeing that his opponents were running away, and just as they were on the verge of escape, a massive vortex formed above them, also made from hellfire.

"Be careful!" shouted Rias, causing everyone to stop and descend.

"What do we do now?" asked Xenovia

Rias thought long and hard, looking for ways to escape, but in the end, could simply not come up with anything.

"We have no choice!" she informed. "We have to fight."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." said Issei, who was charging his power glove. "BOOST!"

"Be careful everyone!" shouted Rias, not wanting to lose any of her comrades. "He's more dangerous than I anticipated."

Issei went in there again, fists ready, but still a bit too blind to realize that actual hand-to-hand combat wasn't going to do anything. Just like before, his punches only went right through, leaving the fire man a bit confused, even though it couldn't be seen. Eventually, the foe got bored and grabbed Issei's arm, neck, and used his leg to sweep him to the ground, yet surprisingly, he didn't take the chance to finish him off.

Xenovia jumped in next and began to swing her blade at him, but the fire man dodged her oncoming attacks with perfect agility. Soon Yuuto came from behind with his sword and began striking, and even then the attacks were being dodged.

"How does he have this kind of agility? We're both going at him!" said Yuuto

"Let's just try and get him from different angles!" replied Xenovia

The both of them then carried out their attack, with Xenovia swinging from above and Yuuto from below, but just as they thought it would work, the man disappeared, making them both accidentally hit the each others blades. Soon they were attacked with Xenovia getting sweeped to the ground and Yuuto receiving a kick that the fire man delivered by spinning on one hand and bringing his foot across his face. Oddly enough, he didn't kill them either.

By now, Issei had gotten up again with more sense than to just throw mindless attacks. This time, instead of attacking, he began to charge his boosted gear.

Sure enough, the enemy was staring at Issei again, but before doing anything, a bolt of lighting went right through his stomach, making him a bit uneasy for a quick second. He then turned around and looked in the air to see Akeno, who was smiling at him with the most devious intentions at mind.

"My, my. Do you really plan on killing us?" she asked

All he really did was stare at her without even replying.

"A quiet one are you? That's quite a shame, though I'll admit you are very hot. Why don't I put you out?" she replied.

A magic circle then formed on top of the foe before releasing a massive amount of water on top of him. Unlike other attacks, this actually managed to drench him and put out a few of the flames on his body, thanks to Akeno enhancing the water with magic. For a second it almost appeared that the group would catch a glimpse of the fire man, to recognize him in case they ever ran into him again, but just as the water stopped coming, he let out a loud roar that caused an uprise of flames throughout his body, making himself practically invisible once more.

This time he smirked, seeing the attack wasn't affective at all.

"My, my. Did you really think that was all I had to offer?" she asked

In response, he only tilted his head. Wondering what she meant by that.

Again, another bolt of lighting hit the ground, especially the areas covered in water, and rather than the water being vaporized by the bolt's immense heat, it sent waves of electricity all around and actually hit the foe.

"How's that?" asked Akeno

Not even a quick cry of pain came from him. Instead he just stood there as flames began to repair small pieces of his body that came off when Akeno struck him.

Not to long after, a semi trailer came flying at him from behind, literally removing everything above his ankles, but was soon rebuilt from flame in time to turn around and spot Koneko, who just barely finished throwing another semi-trailer. This time the flames around him deepened their color into a darker shade of red, making the small area of the trailer that came into contact with him practically vaporize as it left a hole through it.

"Oh my god." said Issei

"Issei! Focus!" said Rias

"Right!" he replied

"BOOST!" shouted the sacred gear

It might have not been noticed, by the fire man himself, but while he was being distracted by the rest of the team, Issei had been charging up his energy to it's full potential before transferring it all to Rias, so she could hopefully put an end to the fight.

"Now! Let's put a stop to this, shall we?" said Rias

The red head put her hands out in front of her, forming a small magic circle.

He was just about to move out of the way, but was soon frozen in place. It was a little confusing at first until they all stared at Gasper, who had apparently frozen the fireman right where he stood.

"Gasper!" cried Issei. "Good work!"

"I can't keep it up for long. Please get him now!" he begged nervously

"Right!" said Rias. "Take this!" she cried, letting a massive dark red blast charge out of the circle to consume the fire man.

The blast, being fully charged thanks to Issei, continued to go past the fire man and through the walls of fire.

"We got him!" said Xenovia

"Hell yeah!" cheered Issei

"...Hold on." said Yuuto, with a serious tone

"What is it?" asked Issei

"The walls are still up." cut in Koneko

"W-What?" asked Gasper

To their horror, they saw a group of embers building up into the same spot they thought the fire man had died. Even after such a blast, all he did was scratch his shoulder and face them without saying a word.

"Dammit." growled Issei, feeling the heat. "HOW IS HE STILL ALIVE?!"

"President! The walls are getting closer and it's beginning to get hotter." said Asia

"_They're right."_ thought Rias. _"How is he alive? I wiped his entire body clean out of view and somehow he's still standing there. Almost like if nothing happened. He doesn't even look the least bit exhausted. He can't end us here can he?"_

The group suddenly stopped when they saw the fire man approaching them, already building flames that spun around his body. This caused them to get right next to one another, ready to fight again if they had to, but judging by the coughing affects the flames were having on them, it wouldn't be long before someone collapsed.

"_No__."_ thought Rias _"This isn't over. Not yet."_


	5. Escaping from the fire man! Family Jog?

**ALRIGHT! First things first. I've finally gotten a job and I might not upload as frequently as I do, but you can be sure as hell that I won't be putting the fic on Haitus. Never again... *Looks up at sky dramatically***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D See ya'll on the next chapter!**

The group held their ground as the fire man kept approaching them. The villainous being somehow managed to build suspense for them with each step he took in their direction.

"President?" asked a nervous Gasper. "Do you have any ideas."

"I'm thinking!" she replied a bit harshly

"_Think Rias! THINK! He's surrounded us from every direction. We also can't fly. All that's left is..."_

"THE CIRCLES!" blurted Rias.

She then followed by spawning a magic circle on the ground. Just as expected, it worked without flaw.

"YES! GREAT IDEA PRESIDENT!" shouted Issei. "Now let's go! I might not be able to see the look on his face, but he looks pissed!"

Everyone stepped onto the circle as quickly as they could and at the same time felt relieved, believing the fight was over.

"Let's go! Quickly!" cried Asia

"I hate to run away, but Asia's right." said Yuuto. "For the time being, until we can figure out how to fight him."

The enemy stared at his opponents, noticing the circle and the glow coming from it. The moment intrigued him for a few seconds, but he soon responded by lifting his right foot and stomping on the ground; causing the ground to catch fire and dash at the group, but by then it was already a little too late. They all escaped just in time to avoid the fatal blast. Now it was only the fire man who stood alone in the construction site. Pretty soon he brought down the walls of fire, exposing once more the beautiful moonlight and all it could shine light on. Afterwards, he simply let out a chuckle.

"They didn't really think I'd kill them did they?" said the fire man, who was now putting out the flames surrounding him.

The Occult members finally spawned back at the Gremory house. The minute they did, they all let out a huge sigh of relief as most of them walked near and then collapsed on the couches. Not long after, Issei began to growl, seeing that they lost the fight.

"I'm still not strong enough!" he said blaming himself

"Don't be hard on yourself." replied Yuuto. "After all, he could regenerate. Not to mention our swords had no affect on him."

"He's right." added Rias.

"President, what are we going to do about this?" asked Asia, who was still worried despite having done little or nothing throughout the fight.

"I don't know, honestly. But for the time being, I don't want anyone going out at night. By now this person knows how we look like, and who knows what he'll do is he catches us alone."

"Why night?" asked Xenovia

"Because there have only been two sightings so far." she said raising two fingers. "Both have occurred at night, so we can only assume he won't expose himself during the daylight."

"He was quite difficult." said Akeno. "Even for all of us at once, so even one of us against him would be no contest."

"We just have to work harder. We'll get him next time... right?" said Issei, with a doubt of tone in his voice.

"We could be as strong as god himself, but I don't think that would do anything unless we knew how to damage him." said Rias, now sitting in her desk. "In the meantime, let's all go home."

"But President! What if the fire man spots us on the way?" asked Issei

"We're not walking home. We'll use the magic circles. Gasper! I want you to call upon us in case you notice anything strange here okay?"

"Okay." he replied trying to sound tough.

"By the way. Great job Gasper! I don't know how you did it, but you managed to go through the fight without freezing us all for eternity." said Issei, giving him a thumbs up

"Hehe... it was nothing." he replied

"Alright then. Everybody should get a move on."

"Right." they all replied

Soon enough, they all took their own teleportation circle home, except for Xenovia, who went with Yuuto since she couldn't summon one of her own.

The trio then spawned into the living room of the house, where they had a big surprise waiting for them. As they all turned around, they spotted Karurosu, who was only wearing jeans and looking through the fridge.

"Holy Shi-" but Rias quickly covered Issei's mouth along with Asia's just in case.

"_That was to damn close."_ thought Issei. _"If he by any chance happened to be looking this way when we got here..."_

Karurosu then pulled out some milk and removed the lid. He then grabbed a cup from the cabinet to the right of the fridge before turning left to see Rias, Issei, and Asia staring at him. Quickly enough, he fell on his ass and before cupping his hands together, begging for forgiveness.

"What the hell's gone into you?" asked Issei. "It's just milk."

"FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD NOTICE ME! I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN TO DO ANYTHING RASH! I JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU HAD!"

"So you woke up a little thirsty, looked for something to drink and grabbed some milk out of the fridge? No big deal." he replied "By the way! Why are you so up this early in the morning?"

"Are you serious?" asked Karu

"Kind of- yeah." said Issei a bit confused by his behavior

The foreigner looked to ground with a huge sigh of relief and stood back up, holding his forehead with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh thank god."

"What are you doing awake?" asked Asia curiously.

Karu didn't say anything at first, since he picked up the jug of milk he dropped and began to pour some in his cup.

"Sorry. It's really hot down here. I couldn't sleep without feeling sweat in my boxers."

Shortly after that, Rias took a closer look and noticed how nicely toned his body looked without a shirt and smiled.

"Well, we're sorry to inform you that you can't go outside right now. Maybe later."

Karurosu took a sip of he milk before looking at Rias.

"Why not?"

"Um... curfew." she replied

"By the way." he replied putting his cup on the table. "Where were the three of you this whole time? I checked Issei's room and he was gone. Then I noticed Asia's door was open and couldn't help but look inside. She wasn't there either.

"We were in my room playing games."

"But I knocked a little bit on your door when I couldn't find-"

"You look good without a shirt." said Rias, cutting him off.

The boy then remembered he had no shirt on and quickly began to panic as he covered his chest and abs like a girl would when a guy walks into the room.

"_He can't be serious can he?"_ though Issei. _"Very strange indeed."_

Karurosu, after finishing his cup of milk, stretched his arms and then proceeded to the couch to catch up on some sleep.

"Well, I'm going to try and sleep again." said Karu yawning. "I'm really tired."

"Me too." said Issei, who began walking towards the stairs.

Unfortunately for him, the minute he took a step upstairs, he heard footsteps racing down.

"Issei!" called his mom. "Oh, look at you! You're already awake and ready to go!"

"Huh? For what?" he asked

Issei took a closer look and noticed his mom was jogging in place, wearing pink and gray jogging uniform.

"Well! We heard that you, Rias, and Asia get up for early morning workouts around this time, so we thought we would be supportive and join you!"

"EH?!" he cried. _"I just finished."_ he thought, all while tearing up on the inside.

"You're father is on his way down right now. Oh! Look! Rias is ready to go too!" she said pointing at the red head's uniform. "Asia, would you like to come along? You have to get changed though!"

"Um... sure." she replied sweetly

"That's great! Hey look! Even Karurosu is up and early! Why don't you go with us and we can make this a family jog!" she replied

"...family... jog?" he hesitated before yawning

"You better put on a shirt on first though. We don't need cops thinking there's a loli on the loose."

"R-Right." he replied more awakened.

"Alright!" called Issei's dad, who barley got downstairs wearing small shorts and a gray shirt that barely exposed his slightly hairy stomach. "Let's- GO! GO! GO!"

After a few minutes of driving, the family got to the park, where only Issei's parents felt a bit pumped for the jog. Lucky for them, it was near six in the morning and many others had already shown up to get their day started with some exercise.

"Asia, can you heal me first?" said Issei. "I'm kind of sore and I think your ability would really help my muscles."

"S-sure!" she replied, happy to help Issei.

The second Issei's parents turned around, Asia used her ability, trying to keep it hidden at the same time.

"Woah. That actually feels a lot better!" said Issei. "I feel brand new!" he added as he began jogging in place, but only for so long before he realized he was still tired from getting little sleep.

"Damn fire man." muttered Issei.

To say the least, it wasn't long before Issei's parents and Asia tired out completely, not even half way through the first mile. So instead, they sat on the park benches, but at the same time, expected the remaining three to keep going.

"You've got to be kidding me?" asked Issei, who was falling behind Rias and Karurosu. "Do devils even tire out?" he added, breathing heavily. "How the hell can Karu even keep up to her? They've been jogging three miles non-stop."

"Wow Karu, I didn't know you were a runner." commented Rias.

"Well- I joined Cross-Country every year back at my old school. Not gonna lie, but I did a bit of Gymnastics too." he said before yawning

"Gymnastics?" she asked letting out a small laugh.

"You won't be laughing knowing I can do this." said Karu who suddenly shifted from running, into a doing a bunch of backhand springs before pulling off a one-eighty twist in mid air and nailing it.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_ thought Issei, who was barely catching up now. _"He's ran three miles and now he's showing off about it? He's lucky I'm still tired."_

"THAT WAS AMAZING, KARU!" shouted Issei's parents.

"Wow! You can do things like that?" asked Rias. "Welcome to the club."

"YOU MEAN I'M FINALLY IN THE OCCULT CLUB!" he cried, feeling he'd be seeing his precious Akeno soon enough.

"No silly." she replied. "I mean this one."

Rias, just like Karu, pulled off the handsprings, minus the one-eighty twist.

"Whoa! You can pull that off too? Since when?"

"Since some time ago." she replied. "Trust me, I've done scarier things than a couple of flips. It's no problem really."

"Oh yeah! Well check this out!" shouted Issei, who barely caught up to them.

Just as Issei was about to perform some kind of stunt, his body gave out and he went out cold on the ground, snoring.

"Huh... I guess he gave out already. I guess you and me will just have to finish, right Karu?" asked Rias.

She then stared at him and noticed his baggy eyes. It was probably the fact that Issei's sleeping body inspired him because it wasn't long before he collapsed on top of him and let out the same annoying snore he did.

"I guess that does it for the 'family jog'." said Rias


	6. A mother's visit!

Another day of school passed by without much hardships, and lucky for the Occult club, they didn't have a meeting today, so they could go home and take some well deserved rest. For the four housemates of the Hyoudou residence, it meant they would use this time to get other things done, and on the way home, they managed to spark an interesting conversation on future travel plans.

"You'd go to Texas?" questioned Issei.

"Mhm." responded Asia. "Ever since Karurosu got here, I've begun to grow a deep fascination with culture in Texas."

"Isn't that sweet?" replied Karu, now giving Asia a quick hug with his right arm.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but if I had to chose, I'd pick Fiji." said Rias. "The beautiful clear waters, nice resorts, and relaxing atmosphere; I'd be crazy not to pass that up."

"Maybe I'll join you." replied Issei, showing a smile.

Soon enough they reached the house and walked inside, with the boys ready to head upstairs and the girls volunteering to make dinner, but the minute they entered they were noticed three people sitting on the couches. Two of which were Issei's parents, but another one being unfamiliar to all but Karurosu.

"M-MOM?!" cried the foreigner

"Hi sweetheart." she replied

"W- WHAT?!" gasped Issei.

Considering Karu was as old as Issei, it came as a shock to see that his mother looked so young. She had the face of a young woman in her early twenties, blue eyes darker than her son's, dark hair matching his as well, a thin hourglass figure that really stood out in her skinny jeans, white shirt, and black jacket. Not to mention smooth light brown looking skin with no signs of wrinkling, and what Issei found the most attractive of all were her breasts, which stood out somewhat nicely with the white T-shirt she wore, looking as round and big as Rias's. He couldn't help but ogle her for a bit before Karu lightly slapped him behind his head.

"Mom... why are you here?" he asked curiously.

His mother smiled at her son and began to pat the empty seat next to her.

"Come sit." she requested. "We can all talk about it, together."

* * *

><p>The seating arrangements were made, with Issei, Asia, and Rias sitting with their parents, and Karu sitting next to his mother.<p>

"You're Karurosu's mother?" asked Asia. "Wow, you're really pretty." she complimented

"Why thank you." she replied smiling. "My name is Daphne."

"_She's definitely earned the name."_ thought Issei, still ogling the woman

"Can we get back to the subject here?" asked Karu. "Why are you here mom?"

His mother only held him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I just wanted to make sure that my little boy was doing fine, living his new lifestyle and all."

"Well we can assure you that he's been nothing but an angel since he arrived. Always wanting to help out, keeping Issei company, and sometimes assisting the girls when they need help with something." assured Issei's mother

"That's really nice to hear." replied Karu's mother. "I know back home, he would help me out a lot with chores. He even did his best in school to keep his grades high, so that he could get into a nice college and make me proud."

"Well that doesn't really surprise me." Issei's mother replied. "His grades here match some of the highest, although they do come a bit behind another girl that goes to their school."

"That's really good to hear." Daphne replied smiling. "I'm also surprised he finds the time to study, now that I get a better look at these beautiful young ladies, I can only imagine how difficult it for him, going every day without once wishing that either of them was his girlfriend."

"MOM!" he whined.

Rias and Asia giggled amongst themselves, finding it cute how Karu reacted to his mother's assumptions.

"Well I can assure you that your son already has another love interest in mind." replied Rias

"RIAS!" whined Karu, now beginning to hide his blushing face.

"Oh really?" his mother questioned. "Who's the lucky lady that's managed to spark up this prince charming?" she added, now poking him with her elbow.

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing." said Karu, who began to dig his face into the pillow beside him.

"Her name is Akeno." Rias answered

"Kill me." he cried in a high pitch.

"Akeno, huh? That's a beautiful name! I'd love to meet her before I leave."

"Well maybe you'll get to meet her, depending on how long your stay is." replied Rias

In response to Rias's answer, Daphne began looking more laid back before hugging her son.

"M-mom?" called Karu, sounding nervous.

"...I'm afraid I only have three days." she replied. "So I plan to spend every minute I can with my son."

"Really?" asked Issei's mother, a little surprised. "Three days? Does that mean you'll be taking your son elsewhere for that time?"

"Nonsense." replied Daphne, with a smile. "My son just arrived two weeks ago. I still want him to bond with his new friends as much as possible, so I hope he can remain here."

"Then where will you be staying?" asked Rias, curiously

"In a hotel nearby."

"Nonsense." interrupted Issei's mother. "You can stay here with Rias in her room, if that's alright with her."

Karu's mother was caught a little off guard by the offer, but soon began insisting that she shouldn't.

"Oh please, no. I don't want to be a burden." she informed.

"I have no problems with it." assured Rias. "Karu's your son, and as his mother, I think you should be as close to him as possible.

"But-"

"Oh come on." reassured Issei's mother. "Allow us to be your hosts for the time being."

Meanwhile, Issei couldn't help but feel Karurosu's pain. Especially since he had to go through the same thing when the Occult club had to meet at his house. Every little thing Karurosu's mother said kind of hit him hard as well, although it wasn't so bad, considering how hot his roommate's mother was.

"_How can someone with a child that age look so young and sexy. I suppose I'm going to be sitting here for a while, unless I want to be laughed at."_ he thought, now lifting one leg over the other.

"A- are you sure?" questioned Karu's mother.

"Definitely!" replied Issei's mom. "We'll get you set up before we go to sleep. As a matter of fact, I'll go set things up myself."

"Allow me, mother." offered Rias, already standing up.

"Oh thank you, Rias!"

As the redhead took off, Daphne focused her attention to Issei, who was still staring at her features the whole time.

"So, Issei." called Karu's mother. "I'd like to know your relationship with my son. He's not a competitor for any girls you like is he?" she giggled

Issei suddenly felt like he was standing in the spotlight. After a few seconds of awkwardness, Issei's father jumped in, ready to answer it for him.

"I'll be honest, he wasn't so enthusiastic at first."

"DAD!" cried Issei. _"Not in front of the hot mom!"_

"Is that so? Well I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble." replied Daphne, sounding a little disappointed.

"NO!" interrupted Issei. "It's nothing like that! You see, I was just feeling a little jealous, you know? Sibling rivalry and all that! Though after getting to know him after all this time, I've really come to think of him as a brother. It just took a little getting used to, that's all." he finished, now scratching the back of his head

"I-Issei." replied Karu, feeling a bit happy to hear that.

"I was just a bit to shy to tell my parents about it." he added.

"Oh, well I'm really happy to hear that." replied Daphne, now showing a smile once more.

"_God, I wish I was older."_ he thought. _"DAMMIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! THAT'S MY FRIEND'S MOM I'M TALKING ABOUT HERE!"_

"I've also come to think of Karu as my older brother." informed Asia. "He's really nice to me and even let me keep this drawing he made." she added, now pulling out the interrogation drawing.

"Oh my, it's so well drawn!" his mother commented. "I knew he liked to draw, but I didn't know he was that good. It almost looks like a real photograph."

"You held onto it, Asia?" asked a surprised Karu.

"Of course. It's just really nice and reminds me of the time I interrogated you."

"Huh?" let out Daphne.

"Let's move on- shall we?" said Karu.

"I'd like very much to do so, but I'm afraid it's getting late." informed Issei's mom. "I think it's time for you kids to go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Issei, growing more nervous. "I think we should at least sit here a few more moments to get to know one another a little more."

"We can talk more tomorrow, Issei." informed his mother with a stricter tone in her voice. "Now you should get to bed.

"Um... o- okay." he replied, now rising from his seat at a very slow speed. "OH LOOK! I think there's something on the ground right there!" he added.

"What?" replied Asia. "I don't see anything."

"A- are you sure?" asked Issei. "Look! There it is!"

In one move, Issei dropped on all fours and began to slowly slide towards the stairs until his front side was out of view. Then he got back up and continued to walk away.

"Never mind, it was nothing." he called back

At the same time, Rias came downstairs and noticed Issei's manhood showing.

"You seem excited." she said aloud.

"TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW, YES!" he cried, now running upstairs.

Asia soon followed and headed to her room as well.

"I'll be going to sleep too. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Daphne."

"You can just call me Daphne." she informed

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." she replied.

"Daphne." called Rias. "I set up the room already. Whenever you're ready, you can come up."

"Thank you so much, Rias." she replied smiling. "I suppose it is about time I get some sleep too. If I'm going to be here for the next three days, I'll want to get up early and help as much as possible around the house."

"Oh, you're too kind!" replied Issei's mother. "Please, you wanted to spend time with your son, so enjoy yourself before you leave. I insist."

"Well I suppose I could help out in mornings and spend time with my little Karu when he comes back from school."

"That's the way." she replied happily.

"Well in that case, I should be getting to bed. You should too Karu."

"Yes mom." he replied, now leaving.

"Hey! Hold on young man. Didn't you forget something?"

Karu began blushing once more, knowing exactly what his mother was referring too.

"B-but mom..."

"No butt's mister, now come here."

"Oh god..." he mumbled, now walking towards his mom.

To everyone's surprise, he leaned in close and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Rias couldn't help but let out an 'aw' while smiling at the young man's actions. Issei's mom also found it quite heart warming and it almost made her with that her son would show that kind of affection towards her.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" she asked.

"No... I suppose not." he mumbled.

"Well then, you should head off to bed now." she told him.

"Yes ma'am." he replied.

* * *

><p>"I must admit, I'm a little surprised that you allowed your son to come live with us. You must've at least had some doubts about it the first time around, didn't you?"<p>

Karu's mother didn't respond to her. Instead she sat on her side of the bed, looking laid back as before when she had asked how long she would stay.

"Daphne?" called Rias

"I did." she answered. "But then I realized it was probably the only way protect him."

Rias raised a brow at her response.

"Pro... tect him?" she replied.

"Yes." she replied. "Now just to make sure, your full name is Rias Gremory, right?"

"Um... of course." she replied, starting to feel like things were becoming more awkward.

"Good to know." she replied. "Now just to fully confirm my thoughts, you are also heiress to the Gremory clan, correct?"

"How do you know that?!" Rias blurted, now getting in the defensive.

"Relax." she replied calmly. "I didn't come all this way to pick a fight with you. I just have a favor to ask of you."

Finishing her sentence, she proceeded by standing up, revealing four tails that hung behind her back, along with a black pair of ears that popped up from the top of her head.

"My son and I... have been on the run for the past fifteen years. I'm afraid we're being hunted."

* * *

><p><strong>My god, I took forever didn't I? I ask for forgiveness. School's just got my by the 'jewels' and not to mention my after school job. I barely got time for homework. I really want to work on this fic, and I'll do my best to keep updating. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyway it's almost 1:00 a.m. and I'm ready to pass out. Have a nice day... night everyone. ^_^<strong>


	7. Allow us to introduce ourselves

**Wow... another update at 1:00a.m. :l Sorry, I just got out of work about two hours ago.  
>Well, anyway- chapter 7 is up and I hope you all enjoy it! I know in the story summary it sounds like it's more about Issei, but I promise it will be. I just need to get Karurosu's part of this out of the way and that's when you can all expect more Issei. :D Along with, but might be limited to- pairings! Or pretty much nearly all the girls loving Issei. Although don't expect me to get all hardcore into it. The last thing I want this fic to become is a romance novel. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! :)<br>**

* * *

><p>"Mom? What's this about?" asked Karu as he walked through the front doors of the occult club.<p>

His mother remained silent. In fact, she hadn't said a thing after simply mentioning that they were going to the Occult club. Then a few seconds after realizing that, he began thinking of possible worst case scenarios. One in which, caused him to gasp.

"_Oh no! What if she's going to scold Rias for not allowing me to join the club?! I'LL BE HUMILIATED! I'll have to move to another school- possibly leave the country! Oh god I just hope that-"_

"We're here." she told him, now opening the doors to Rias's office.

There he was met with all the usual members of the Occult club who appeared as if they were each in their own little world. Pretty soon it was Rias who would speak up, but in a dark and creepy tone.

"Hello Karu." she greeted

"Um... hi." he replied

Shortly after stepping inside, Karu's mother closed the door behind him like most suspenseful situations.

"Huh? Mom?" he called. "Why are you blocking the door?" he added with a more concerned tone.

"I'm glad you made it." said Rias.

"Are the preparations complete?" asked Daphne, sounding just as serious.

"What?" he asked, now sounding a little confused.

"Yes. Now all we need is the boy."

"Hold on- just what are you talking about?"

The members of the Occult club suddenly stood up and slowly advanced towards Karu with their arms reaching out for him

"Join us." they said in unison.

"W-what's going on?" he asked a bit more freaked out.

"Join us Karu."

"Okay, I think I've had enough." he replied.

The boy quickly turned, only to accidentally bump against his mother. It wasn't then until he met here eye to eye and noticed the same serious expression on her face as well.

"Join them Karu. It is your destiny." she told him.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked, now sounding more horrified.

"Join us... join us... join us." was all they appeared to be chanting.

"Okay- this isn't funny anymore!" he cried. "Mom! Move! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." she replied.

"MOM PLEASE!"

Karu turned around, only to find himself even more terrified than before as he saw the occult members were no more than six feet away from him.

"Join us Karu." said Issei. "You cannot escape your fate."

Immediately after, the members spawned their dark demonic wings.

"WHAT THE FU- HOLY MARY MOTHER OF- OH SHIT! SCREW THIS!" he cried, now sounding terrified.

Karu then made a dash to his right, but bumped into Gasper, who also chanted the same words.

"Y-YOU!" he cried, now staring at the vampire's features. "H-HOLY CRAP! VAMPIRE!"

"Shh. Hush Karu." he replied. "It will all be over quickly."

The boy gasped before turning back, only to find that he was now completely surrounded.

"There is no escape." they told him. "Accept your fate and join us."

"NEVER!" he screamed.

He tried to turn around once more, but lost his footing and hit the ground on his stomach. Then after realizing what happened- he rolled on his back only to see the members standing right by him.

"Check-mate." said Rias.

On Que, everyone slowly bent over and reached for him. That's when the terror really kicked in and caused Karurosu to scream at the top of his lungs. It wasn't until then that the others stopped and began snickering. Soon they began laughing their heads off as Karu continued to shake violently on the ground. Even Koneko found herself able to release a few giggles.

"Stop laughing and kill me already." he sobbed.

"Get up." ordered Issei, who was still trying to control his breathing.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in the Occult club." stated Akeno, who continued to laugh.

"We definitely deserved to be called Demons." added Issei. "But seriously, you can stand up already Karu."

At last, Karurosu realized the joke, but could not hide the terror he had just finished dealing with- for it had scared him far beyond his breaking point as he was now letting out a few tears that caused the others to stop laughing.

"...Oh my." said Akeno, now putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did we scare you that bad?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" he cried. "AND TO THINK YOU WERE MY FAVORITE!"

"Does that mean I'm not your favorite anymore?" she asked, with the same happy tone as always.

For a few seconds, Karu stood there with a confused look before wrapping his arms around her pressing his head against her breasts.

"No... it doesn't." he responded.

The sadist only responded by hugging him back and stroking his head.

"I'm sorry." she told him.

"I forgive you." he replied, trying to sound manly. _"WOW! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE GOTTEN THIS CLOSE TO AKENO! THIS FEELING IS AMAZING!"_

"Sorry as well Karu." said Rias. "You're mom told us you would probably freak out if you figured out we were devils, so she said it'd be best to scare the terror out of you first."

"Wait- what?!" he cried. "MOM! YOU PLANNED THIS?!"

His mother chuckled as she approached him and hugged him as well. As wrong as it felt, a certain pervert in the room could not help but become aroused at the scenario.

"_Holy crap! Even if she's his mother- I can't help but imagine how amazing it would feel to have my entire head pressed up against her boobs. Even better, he's got Akeno in there with him."_

"You know- I kind of feel bad as well." said Rias. "I think we might have gone a little overboard on this one."

"President." gasped Issei.

Rias soon joined in, adding another pair of breasts to press up against the boy. Although it appeared he was ignoring it due to his excitement of just being able to hug Akeno.

"I also feel bad." said Asia. "Even as a demon, I feel terrible for committing such acts. Please lord- I hope you can forgive me for being such a bad- AH!"

After her failed prayer, Asia joined in and hugged Karu as well.

"Lord, I also ask that you forgi- AH!" cried Xenovia

"H-hold on!" blurted Issei. "I feel even worse!" he claimed as he walked towards the group. "Can you please make room? I'd like to share my deepest regrets in the middle with Karuro-"

But he was quickly tossed away by Koneko, who was aware of Issei's intentions.

"Ow- dammit!" he growled.

"Trying to take advantage of someone's pain? You sicken me." stated Koneko.

Suddenly, Karurosu's eyes widened as he looked back at Rias while barely realizing what she mentioned a short moment ago.

"WAIT?! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE DEVILS?!" he cried.

* * *

><p>Once again- the demon wings sprouted from the Occult members backs, sending a wave of chills down Karurosu's back. In response, his mother put her hand on his shoulder, hoping it would comfort him.<p>

"We're devils." announced Rias. "In the demon world we are known as the Gremory clan, but here in the human world, you simply see us as the Occult Research Club."

"Devils... I've been living in under the same household as devils. Does that mean all of you are straight from Hell?"

"We prefer the term 'Underworld'- and no. Not all of us. I am a pure blooded devil, but everyone else is simply reincarnated into one."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I sent you here Karu, but you have to understand that this is for your own good." his mother quoted

"Good? Just what's so great about a near hear attack?" he scolded.

Rias smiled confidently before approaching Karurosu and placing her hand on his head.

"I understand you come from a very important race. One that unlike the Nekomatas... has already died off... or so at least we thought."

The boy gasped, seeing as how they already knew the race he belonged to- but right before he responded, Daphne jumped in and revealed her true form. To everyone's amazement, two black fox ears spawned from her head. Following four color matching tails appearing from her back.

"Foxy." chuckled Issei. _"But seriously... wow."_

"SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!" squealed Asia.

"No kidding." added Xenovia.

"Very attractive indeed." complimented Kiba.

"Please, it's nothing." giggled Daphne, trying to hide her blush.

Everyone then focused their attention on Karu, who had yet to show his Kitsune form. However, he simply continued to twiddle his thumbs before looking up and acting surprised.

"Oh! You guys wanted to- oh no! You wouldn't want to see that!" he stated.

Most of the group chuckled at his shyness, but it was soon clear that they wanted to see his fox form more clearly.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Rias.

"I believe I just might." he responded.

Sure enough, Akeno stepped in the second Rias nudged her head forward.

"Oh my- that's too bad." she stated, now revealing a blush of her own. "I really wanted to see your Kitsune form Karu."

To everyone's shock, Karu almost immediately released four white tails, much larger than his mother's own, followed by matching fox ears.

"HOLY CRAP- THEY'RE HUGE!" blurted Issei. "His tails are just as big as Koneko!"

"Whoa. Issei's right." added Rias. "On another note, why do you two only have four? If I know one thing, it's that their tails come with age don't they? Shouldn't you two have nine by now?"

"Hm. You know... I really don't know." shrugged Daphne.

Still, even with the strange look, Rias was astonished.

"I can't take it anymore!" squealed Asia

The girl then dashed at Karurosu before embracing him tightly. Apparently she had grown tired of simply watching him in his Kitsune form- which to her, made him look both vulnerable and innocent.

"ASIA!" blurted Karu as he felt a light blush forming.

"Careful now." warned Daphne. "A male kitsune in it's true form makes it's body far more comfortable than anything you could ever hope to feel. It's a little cliché, but it's excellent for luring in mates and usually has a VERY high success rate."

Issei gasped at the newly acquired information before turning to Karurosu.

"D- does that mean he can basically have any woman he wants?!"

"Pretty much." giggled Daphne

The boy's jaw dropped as the fantasies began to roll in.

"_Any woman he wants? Only gods should be able to possess such gifted ability. Why just think- if I had such power, I would be a Harem king in no time!"_

"SHE'S RIGHT!" blurted Asia. "His body feels amazing!"

"Hah, if you think that's something, then wait until you feel his tails."

Asia quickly stopped to look Karu in the eye, waiting for a type of approval. Eventually he surrendered when a dull smile formed on his face, followed by a nudge from his head, making the girl smile as she got behind him and wrapper herself in one of his tails. Sure enough, she began laughing in joy while rubbing her face against the warm tails.

"It can't feel that good can it?" asked Xenovia, now approaching Karu

Just one simple touch in and the knight found herself clinging on to him for the sheer sensation.

"You're kidding right?" asked Issei. "Her too?"

"I think I'd like to try this for myself." informed Akeno.

The world suddenly stopped revolving around the young Kitsune. The only thing that continued to move was Akeno and his own heartbeat.

"_She wants to hold me... and not out of pity."_

Almost instantly, Karu shook off both Asia and Xenovia before taking one giant leap towards Akeno.

"OH MY! THIS IS AMAZING!" cried Akeno, now embracing her admirer.

"IT'S ALL YOUR'S AKENO!" he cried.

After hearing the name, Daphne focused her attention on the woman, trying to recall something Rias had told her just yesterday.

"Akeno?" questioned Daphne. "Why does that sound so familiar."

Recent memories began flooding her mind before she recalled a certain conversation with Rias.

* * *

><p>"<em>Her name is Akeno."<em> quoted Rias.

* * *

><p>"Akeno... AKENO! THAT'S RIGHT! You're the girl my son likes!"<p>

"EH?! PLEASE MOM- DON'T!" whined Karu.

"OH MY GOODNESS- IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I swear I knew you'd be beautiful, but I didn't think you'd be drop dead gorgeous!"

"Why thank you." replied a happy Akeno.

"You know, Rias and I stayed up all last night during our discussion and she told me just how much he cares-"

Karu, now more embarrassed than he had ever been, attempted to flee the scene, but was restrained by Akeno, who was still enjoying herself.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"It's kind of crazy isn't it?" asked Issei while staring at his devastated roommate, who was still locked in Akeno's clutches while talking to his mother. "To think that he would turn out to be more than an exchange student."

"I suppose so." replied Rias, who was showing her thinking face.

"President?"

"You know he's being hunted, right." whispered Rias.

The information caused him to jump and show a little more concern.

"Hunted?" gasped Issei. "Did I hear that right?"

Rias only took a breath and sighed.

"I'm afraid so." she replied sadly.

"...B-but who would want him dead?!" he growled. "I've known him for almost three weeks and I've never found much reason to be mad at him, let alone have a desire to kill. Who would want such a thing?" he asked, sounding a little more disgusted.

"...The same person that beat us a few days after Karu's arrival." she sighed.

Issei suddenly began to choke on her words as he recalled the miserable defeat they had faced with the new enemy- and for every scene his friends were being toyed with, an image of the foe showed itself in his mind.

"That fire bastard." he mumbled.

The President turned around and slowly approached her desk, where she reached into one of her cabinets and pulled out a book with a fox on the cover.

"I may not know a lot about Kitsune's, seeing they've apparently been dead for some time, but one thing is for sure- unlike any of us, Kitsune's are well known to control fire even if it's not their own. They are by far superior to controlling fire than a Phoenix is. As a matter of fact, one could also stop it's flames from assisting in regeneration, so if by any chance this fire man does happen to be a Phoenix or at least made up of fire, Karurosu will be able to manipulate his flames. Perhaps even cancel out his ability to spawn or become a cloud of fire. In which case, it'll give us the upper hand if we ever come to face him again. Not only that, but someone such as Karurosu can gain abilities to rival even ultimate class devils- although I haven't been able to memorize them all."

For a second, a smile formed on Issei's face, seeing that with Karu, a rematch could possibly turn the tables.

"However." added Rias.

"However- what?" asked Issei, now losing hope again.

"From what Daphne told me... this enemy has been consistent and has followed Karurosu everywhere he went, so finding a place for Karu to train without an ambush would be rather difficult. Karu being pursued was the main reason his mom allowed him to join the exchange program and come to Japan with us specifically watching over him. Simply because of the fact that the fire man prefers not to mess with clans. The fact she also knew Sirzechs was my brother added even more to that reason."

"Where are you getting at President?"

This led her to form a confident smile on her face as she crossed her arms and let out a 'hmpf'.

"...I plan to make him my second rook." she informed.

Rather than looking surprised, Issei smiled and looked back at his roommate- who looked as miserable as ever, seeing that his mom and Akeno were still talking amongst themselves.

"Honestly, after you told us the truth about him- I figured you would take him in." he replied.

"However..." added Rias. "He's still only an exchange student, so I don't plan as having him serve under me forever. Once we've dealt with this threat- he'll have to go back home."

The news almost bummed the pawn out. Even if he did understand the situation.

"I see." he replied. "Well... anyway... why is this freak even out to get Karurosu anyway?"

Rias began thinking, but in the end couldn't completely recall what she was told- and asking Daphne right now in front of Karu would probably scare the boy to death, seeing as how he knew nothing about his pursuer.

"I can't remember clearly, but I remember her saying it started with his father... and then something about a rampage."

"A rampage?" repeated Issei. "Well... either way it doesn't sound like much of a reason to me. And if that bastard tries to hurt him, I'll be there to put a stop to it."

Rias only giggled, seeing her pawn was as determined as ever to fight forces out of his league. She could only bring herself to hug him for being so brave and yet quite stupid.

"P-President!" gasped a happy Issei.

"You truly are something else." she whispered to him.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by since the meeting at the Occult club and with Karu's real heritage being known, it was safe to say that Issei would no longer have to keep secrets from his close friend.<p>

"So you fought against a Phoenix to get Rias back?" asked Karu.

"Yeah, and to be honest I would've lost if it hadn't been for the original plan I had conjured up."

"Well, I'm glad you won. Whether it was barely or by a landslide, at least you kept your girlfriend safe."

"Yeah." replied Issei. "GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Well- why not? From the stories you've been telling me, it sounds like you and Rias have a thing going on. I mean- you do your best to protect her, even if she can handle her own. You've pushed yourself past your own limits for her. All this crazy stuff."

"Well I wouldn't exactly call her my girlfriend." replied a nervous Issei.

"Oh come on. The way your talking now is proof enough about your feelings for her. I say you grow a pair and ask her out."

"Coming from the guy who began crying after a simple prank."

"Hey!" he growled. "Oh... never mind. Let's just get some sleep."

"Agreed."

Suddenly Karu's four large tails spawned, along with his Kitsune ears.

"What the heck?" questioned Issei. "What do you need those for?"

Issei took a closer look and noticed Karurosu had positioned himself on the floor in a style similar to most foxes. After that- he used his tails to cover himself and even as a man, Issei found it very heart-warming.

"Do you have to sleep like that?" he asked

"Kind of." explained Karu. "In order to hide my tails and ears, I have to put effort into doing so, but since I thought you were human back then, I usually had to spend all night focusing to keep myself hidden. That's why I have trouble sleeping sometimes, and the reason you found me digging through your fridge for milk the other day."

"Well- that does explain a lot. And just how much better does your sleep improve by?" he asked

Sure enough, his question was answered when there was no reply. Following that, a light knock came from the door, making him more cautious, seeing that Karu was in his Kitsune form.

"Who is it?" called Issei

"It's me." called Asia

"Phew... alright it's open."

The door slowly crept open, revealing Asia in her white pajamas. Although for some reason she appeared to be blushing out of what appeared to be shyness.

"What is it Asia?" asked Issei.

Shortly after, Asia noticed Karu's sleeping position and began to giggle, as she too saw it heart-warming.

"Wow, he looks so adorable." she commented. "I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight."

"Eh? Here?" he asked. "Um... I'm not sure. I mean... where will you sleep?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that." she replied, now approaching Karu.

"Asia?"

Sure enough, she laid beside him and grabbed one of his tails to cover herself with.

"This feels amazing." she told him. "I don't even think I want to let go of his tail."

"Is it really that comfortable?" he asked her.

Again, just like before- there was no response. Only light snoring that came from both of them.

"SERIOUSLY?!" he cried. "Just how great can his tails possibly be?" he asked himself

For a few moments, Issei kept staring at Karu before growling and getting off of his bed.

"Just what's so special about- Oh..."

The slight touch of Karu's tail began sending an amazing sensation all throughout his own body, almost instantly feeling like he would soon become addicted if he did not let go soon.

"Jesus! Is he trying to seduce me?" he choked. "No way I'm going to fall for this... WHAT THE HELL?!"

Issei gasped when he already noticed he was also laying beside his roommate with another tail already covering him.

_"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FALL VICTIM!"_ he cried in his head.

* * *

><p>"Wake up baby." called a familiar voice. "It's that time of day! Time for some hard work!"<p>

By then, Issei had awoken to find the sun shining through the window, along with a surprisingly still comfortable sensation raging through him.

"Dammit." he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! The hunter is revealed! Not only that, but now we have two Kitsune with the last of their kind cliche! I honestly didn't want to do it, but I did some research and figured out just how powerful a Kitsune can actually become. Not only that, but I still have seen no real mention of a Kitsune in Highschool DXD- so I decided to obliterate the species here and limit them to only two of them so far, because let's face it. If a single Kitsune could probably rival ultimate class devils- then a whole species would probably go start an army and take over the world, seeing as most of them are usually tricksters and very poorly behaved. :(<strong>

**BY THE WAY- The whole Kitsune form having comfortable bodies thing is just something I invented myself. It's not real, I simply added it because... well... I always find myself hugging dogs and stroking their furry bodies whenever I see one. I just happen to find them irresistible to pet. Plus I always sleep better when I've got my furry companion sleeping beside me. CX**

**See you all in the next chapter- which I hope to have out quicker than this one. :p**


	8. Normal day for crazy

**Hello everyone! I apologize, but I've been having some internet problems, but it's all settled now! At the same time, with all the free time I had, besides the time I spent planning the next few chapters, I got deeper into the light novel of Highschool DXD and oh dear me... there are more Kitsune. Yasaka and Kunou however, were the main ones some of you found yourselves curious about and to whether or not I'd probably have them in the fic, and to that I say... YES! Lucky for me, I also spent some time trying to figure out how I'd explain their existence when something eventually came to me! It'll be explained in a later chapter when you actually get to see them. I'll also explain why Yasaka isn't... well... you know. Don't wanna spoil anything for those reading that have only read the manga or watched the anime.**

Issei sat in his seat, waiting for class to start while everyone chatted amongst themselves. Usually by now, Matsuda and Motohama would jump into action and curse him for having Rias and Asia living with him, but it didn't appear that way today. As a matter of fact, it appeared rather suspicious to him. Even Xenovia wasn't asking him to make children with her. Even though the thought was ludicrous in his head, he was beginning to feel like things were out of order.

"Things are feeling out of order for you aren't they?" asked a sudden voice.

"What?" gasped Issei. "Oh... it's you." he mumbled.

"How about sounding a little more excited now will you? Not everyone has a dragon inside them that is willing to throw a conversation every now and then."

The pervert sighed and gave in.

"Even now, that fact scares me. Besides the fact that using you makes me feel different, I feel like one of these days you'll just burst out of my body."

"You won't have to worry about that." Ddraig chuckled. "I'll just eat you from the inside out."

"EH?!"

"I'm only messing with you."

"Since when do you ever mess around with such terrible jokes?"

"Hey... I'm stuck in this damn Sacred Gear for all eternity. You can't expect me to live my life in boredom without something to do. Besides dwelling in your dreams and reading your lewd thoughts on women, this is all I really have going for me until you fight in battle."

"You read my thoughts?!" growled Issei.

"I do." replied Ddraig. "In fact, if your roommate found out the type of lewd things you were imagining about his mother, he'd kill you on the spot."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" he gasped.

The class suddenly turned to face Issei with confused looks on their faces, wondering what the heck he was getting so up tight about. When Issei realized this, he released a nervous laugh and pretended he was on the phone, which was obviously fake since everyone could see that he had no phone in his hands. Finally, he turned away in shame and began scolding silently.

"Dammit! Don't go through my thoughts!" growled Issei.

"I will..." he replied.

"Good."

"...When you die. And as a devil... I'll be here for a long time." the Dragon chuckled

"Damn you!"

"RIGHT THIS WAY MISS!" cried Matsuda, now walking into the class.

"Matsuda?" called Issei.

The pervert ignored him and stuck his hands out, as if introducing somebody to the class. Right after him, Motohama jumped in and did the same thing.

"YES! This is the way!"

"Guys? What's going on?" asked Issei, now walking towards his perverted friends.

Daphne suddenly walked into the classroom, causing Issei to form a perverted smile.

"D-Daphne! W-what are you doing here?!" he asked happily.

"Hi Issei! I'm here to watch Karu."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since he was a late exchange student, he didn't have a chance to have your parents observe him. Though after hearing I was in town, they invited me over, so now I'll be spending the day with my son here at the school."

"HOW LUCKY IS KARU?!" cried Motohama. "JUST LOOK AT HIS MOM!"

Issei then turned to Matsuda and noticed he was staring at her ass. To his shock, the pervert was slowly reaching out with an extremely creepy smile on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" shouted Karu.

The boy suddenly dashed into the classroom and tackled Matsuda on the ground before putting him in a submissive hold that caused the pervert to cry out in pain.

"DAMN! I'M SORRY! LET GO!"

"GO TO HELL!" shouted Karu.

A sudden uproar of girls began when they noticed the foreigner strangling one of the three in the perverted trio. Sure enough, they supported him as he kept strangling Matsuda for attempting to sexually harass his mother.

Eventually, Matsuda ran out of strength and simply remained on the ground once his attacker let go. That's when Karu turned to Motohama with a blood thirsty look.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Karu asked fiercly.

"Uh... NOTHING!" cried Motohama, now running to his desk.

Issei gasped for a second, seeing how protective his roommate had become of his mother. Usually he was so calm around those two, but today he was acting as if they were his worst enemies.

"Okay- okay! What's going on here?" called the professor, now walking into class. "Who's assaulting who?"

"That monster attacked me!" cried Matsuda, now pointing at Karu.

"Way to man up, pervert!" growled Karu. "And I'll do it again if you so much as try anything funny!"

Daphne then jumped in front of the professor and began to apologize.

"Please forgive him, sir." she started. "He's simply the protective type around me."

The instructor only began to blush, seeing just how gorgeous his student's mother was. It almost appeared as if she had him under some kind of spell.

"Um... he's forgiven." the professor replied, trying to hide his face. "You're Karurosu's mother right? Why don't you make yourself comfortable and we can get class started."

"EH?!" cried Matsuda. "You're just going to let him off the hook that easily?!"

"Matsuda! Silence! Unless you want to spend today in detention!"

The boy gasped before giving up and walking towards his seat in defeat, leaving Issei amazed at just how much power beautiful women had over men- and just as class was about to begin, an administrator walked into the room.

"Is Karurosu Solis here?" she asked.

"Right here." replied Karu as he lifted his hand into the air. "Frankly I don't care if I do get detention for strangling that pervert. Take me away if you have to- I don't care."

The woman was confused by his reply, not knowing what exactly he was talking about.

"I might get into that later, but that's not what I'm here for." she replied smiling. "Karu, your grades were finally able to be transferred from your old school, and I must say they were terrific."

"What do you mean?" the teacher cut in.

She then smiled proudly and patted Karu on the back.

"It means no more normal courses for this scholar! As of now, he will take the best and most advanced courses this school has to offer- although I hope he's not shy around girls, because other than Yuuto Kiba, he'll be the only other boy in those classes."

"EH?!" cried Issei. "ALL GIRLS?!"

"I'm afraid so." the woman replied. "Although it won't be long this time, considering summer starts in a week."

Daphne then began cheering her son's accomplishment in the back room by jumping up and down happily. As a result, her breasts also began to move, causing the boys in the class to stare excitedly before Karurosu singled them all out with his menacing glare.

"Watch your backs." he hissed. "Because I'll be the last thing you see when I GAUGE YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT!"

"Language Karurosu." the administrator scolded.

"Pfft. Alright... let's just go."

"Bye Karu!" called a cheerful Asia.

Then, as if he was never angry, Karu turned back and smiled happily to the blond before leaving alongside his mom. Shortly after, the class's attention was brought back to the teacher.

"Alright everyone, let's not try to let Karu's absence bring us down."

"_As if."_ Issei thought.

"Good riddance!" Matsuda growled.

"Shut up!" a girl cried. "I hope they take you away too!"

"TO A CLASS FULL OF WOMEN! I'D BE HONORED!"

"Okay- okay! Hey! I know! Why don't we get straight into the next chapter? Maybe a few equations will help us get our minds off of him." he chuckled.

The class let out a huge disappointing moan at their instructor's suggestion, making him raise a brow before he got serious.

"Sheesh. Alright, let's just..."

He then began searching his desk for certain materials that were to be handed out to the students for the lesson.

"Oh great." he sighed. "I must've left them in the gymnasium."

Multiple students quickly rose their hands, implying they wanted to go and fetch them. However, Issei did no such thing and sure enough, was called on for it.

"Hyoudou, I left some protractors in coach Watari's office back in the gymnasium. Would you mind fetching them for me?"

The rest of the class then mumbled amongst themselves after seeing Issei was chosen for the task.

"Yes sir." he sighed.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Today I've decided we'd have a little fun." announced Rias's teacher. "Seeing as how semester exams begin next week and summer vacation starts a few days after, I've arranged for a little trivia game, where you all will be split into two teams. There will also be one leader for each group who will answer the questions, but it will be their teammates responsibilities to help them out!"<p>

As the teacher continued, Rias sat in her chair with nothing but training methods clouding her mind.

"_No... I don't think that would be an effective method... would it? I could try it, but... ugh! I don't think I've ever had to help train someone such as Karurosu. Not to mention I don't exactly know much about Kitsune, considering the little interest in them after they passed. Geez! I wish he was with me right now! Maybe then I could become familiar with powers he already has and find ways to improve them."_

A sudden knock came from the door, luring everyone's attention away from their teacher and onto the figure that stood behind it.

"I wonder who it could be." the teacher mumbled as she walked towards the door.

Upon opening it, two familiar figures were revealed.

"Karurosu?" Rias gasped. _"Speak of the devil."_

The boy poked his head in and noticed Rias- along with Akeno, who sat right beside her. He also spotted two women behind them that he recalled being President and Vice-President of the Student Council. Even the rest of the girls in the class belonged to Sona's peerage.

"Rias." he called back.

While the teacher and the administrator continued to discuss Karurosu's sudden transfer in classes, him and Daphne made their way inside towards Rias's seat.

"Hi Rias." he greeted. "Guess who just got transferred into this class."

"On the week before Summer vacation?" interrupted Sona.

Karu looked back at her and simply waved happily.

"Hi! You're the Student Council President, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Karurosu Solis."

"What about her? Was she also transferred into this class?"

Sona then pointed at Daphne, who giggled at her comment, which she took as a compliment.

"Nope. I'm his mother." she explained.

The classroom gasped while staring at Daphne with confused expressions. Meanwhile, Karu had set his sights on Akeno before dropping on one knee and holding her hand.

"Akeno, my darling! I cannot tell if this transfer is nothing more than a coincidence, or if it's fate trying to tell us that we're meant for one another. Whatever the reason, I am here to make you happy!"

A short giggle escaped Akeno, seeing her admirer was still as determined as ever to sweep her off her feet.

"As sweet as you are Karu." she began. "I just can't really see 'us' together."

"It's that blasted Issei! Isn't it!" he growled, now clenching his fist. "If that bastard thinks that for one second that he's going to add MY not yet, but soon-to-be girlfriend to his progressing Harem, I'll rip off his-"

Although before he finished, his ears picked up a distinct noise, coming from afar.

* * *

><p>After two minutes of walking, Issei had finally arrived at the gymnasium. For a short moment, he took the time to get a breath of fresh air since he still stood outside the building. At the same time he would take a moment to clear his mind now that he wasn't in class.<p>

"I wonder how Karu's doing in his new class."

"SOMEBODY HELP!" a voice cried.

Issei jumped in response during the sudden outcry before looking at the front doors.

"T-that came from in there." he recalled.

He then busted through the doors, expecting to find somebody on the ground with a sprained ankle or something but instead, found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the hell? I could've sworn it came from in here."

"You're damn right it came from in here!" a crazy voice called.

Freed Sellzen suddenly stepped out from behind the curtains with a light sword at hand and a crazy look on his face that quickly switched to a surprise one after seeing Issei.

"You again?" he called.

"_W-what the hell is this guy doing here?"_ Issei thought to himself. _"Didn't Vali take him away, along with Kokabiel and that fat Sacred Gear fanatic?!"_

"Long time no see, you shitty little devil!" he laughed.

"What did you do?!" growled Issei.

"BOOST!" roared Ddraig.

"Hey! Hey!" he responded. "It's not my fault you know! That fitness teacher of your's didn't want to give up this kid I'm looking for, so he left me no choice, but to kill him!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he blurted.

"Oh? Surprised much?" he chuckled. "Anyway, this kid is apparently some type of yuokai! Can you believe it?!"

"What?" he mumbled. _"Odds are that he's referring to Karurosu. What does this jackass want with him?"_

"Not to mention a Kitsune!" he cheered evilly. "However, orders are orders- so I suppose he must die!"

"Touch Karurosu and your a dead man!"

The stray priest looked at him confusedly, but suddenly began laughing. This made Issei feel uneasy as he witnessed the enemy follow up by pulling out his light sword once more.

"So I take it you know where this little fox is hiding now, don't you?" he replied, now walking closer to the edge of the stage. "I guess a little interrogation is at hand then, right?"

Issei took a few steps back, ready to avoid any oncoming attack the crazy exorcist was planning to make. Sure enough, the villain leaped off the stage with his sword charged up and ready to swing, but Issei jumped to his right and avoided the strike.

"I was only planning to take your arm off at best! Don't move this time! Got it?!" he whined.

In response, Issei sent his fist flying at the villain's face, but Freed only tilted his head back to evade his opponent's fist.

"Nice try, but I've gotten a LOT faster since we last met."

Following that, he grabbed Issei's arm and elbowed him in the face, but instead of stopping there, he proceeded by kneeing him in the stomach before pounding his spine until he fell on the floor.

"_What the fuck?"_ thought Issei. _"Since when did he learn to fight so... differently."_

"Didn't see that coming, did you, you little shit?" mocked Freed. "Now make use of yourself and tell me where this Kitsune is or I'll dissect you like a frog!"

"Yeah right!" growled Issei.

In one quick move, the pawn rolled on his stomach and kicked his right leg at Freed's hand, sending his light sword flying into the air, dragging the enemy's attention away. He then followed by standing up and throwing another punch at his face, though this time, he actually landed it with enough force to drop Freed to the ground.

"OW!" the exorcist whined. "How dare you touch me with that damn tainted hand?!"

To Issei's surprise, his opponent reached into his coat and flung three knife darts at him. He was able to dodge the first two, but the last one pierced his shoulder pretty badly. Strangely, the attack hurt a hell of a lot more than he expected- leaving him with nothing to do but growl in pain as he reached for it.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Freed. "Like my little surprise right there? Since my new boss took me in, he's given me a decent arsenal of light weapons to use against you crappy devils! He's also responsible for making me stronger and more agile than I ever was before!"

"_DAMN THIS HURTS!"_

With the use of his Dragon hand, Issei grabbed the dart and tossed it aside with the rest.

"DAMN! Watching your kind in pain just gives me the RUSH I need to get me through my day! Don't even get me started at the excitement that courses through me when I see a Devil dying!" he added, with a laugh to follow.

"LET'S SEE YOU LAUGH AT THIS! ASCALON-"

"BLADE!" Ddraig finished

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

The large holy sword slid out of Issei's Sacred Gear, making the exorcist gasp.

"So the rumors are true! That idiot of an arch-angel, Michael- really did hand that damn sword to a low-life devil such as yourself!"

"IRONIC, HUH?!" growled Issei.

Freed quickly rolled to the side and retrieved his own light sword, which he swung around stupidly before pointing it in Issei's direction and releasing another annoying laugh.

"You know, I learned something during my training with Pyralis!"

"_Pyralis?"_ questioned Issei.

"I learned that it isn't the weapon that makes the man! NOW DIE!"

Both blades collided against one another, making both enemies glare at one another with hateful stares in their eyes. For a minute Issei believed that with his sword, he would have an edge against the enemy, but Freed soon proved his point when he pushed his foe's Ascalon aside and slashed his chest, causing the Ascalon to immediately retract as Issei gripped his chest tightly while trying to deal with the pain, causing the villain to once again release another laugh while sticking his sword towards Issei's neck. At the same time, he jogged in place with the excitement of a six year old on sugar rush.

"Woohoohoohoo!" he cheered. "So will you use that barking mouth of your's to tell me where that Kitsune is, or should I remove your ability to talk by cutting off your head completely! Though just to warn you! I'll probably still kill ya once you've told me! Might as well do yourself one good deed before you die, right?!" he added annoyingly.

"That won't be necessary." called a mature voice.

Both men turned to the door, where a man stood before them. Though to Issei's horror, this other person had a motionless, yet familiar individual in the grip of his right hand.

"...K-KARUROSU!" cried Issei

**Okay, so as for Freed! I know he joined the Khaos Brigade and had a pretty crappy ending to his life, so I decided I'd probably make better use of him. Although this idea just came to me recently about a week ago so I kind of want to know from you guys. Do you think you'd like to see Freed, but probably more of a threat than originally portrayed, or... if the time comes... to get slaughtered again. XD**

**As for the leaders summit, I've got something close to that, that I hope you'll all find as epic. It's probably going to have more on the line than the original had, and a couple of funny moments I think you might actually like. Until next time. Thank you for reviews!**


	9. Issei and Karu vs Freed and Pyralis

**Well, lucky for me I had the chapters planned out thanks to the time my internet connection was down, so I already had this and the next few chapters planned out. Oh and for the Fire Man's look (Pyralis) I kind of took some inspiration from One Piece's very own Fire Fist Ace. Damn that guy was awesome, though I felt like that style would work real nice for a villain as well.**

* * *

><p>Issei took a great deal of time to save the image of the villain who had Karu in his hand. To his surprise, there were a few familiar traits that he did remember, but nothing much really. All it was, was a fully grown adult male with a tanned and toned body. What really rang a few bells was the fact he was only in jean shorts, which instantly brought back a few memories on a specific villain's style of wear. The only difference now what he wore a necklace with an upside down cross, and had a single black shoulder armor, but with a few spikes sticking out of it. To top it all off, he had a dead serious expression on his face.<p>

"Y-you're-" Issei began.

"Pyralis!" Freed called. "Found the little fox already?!"

"Nothing special." he ensured. "Although I suppose you can say that he came to us."

"Holy CRAP you work fast!" his ally commented. "So are you going to kill him right here, or what?"

The villain smirked before throwing Karu in Issei's direction like a used toy. Immediately, the first thing noticed was a large bruise on his forehead, which gave the impression that he was knocked out pretty quickly in one hit.

"In a minute or so..." he mumbled.

Freed stared at his comrade, more confused than ever after seeing how he just threw away a good opportunity. Meanwhile, Issei had crawled up to his roommate and begun to lightly slap his cheek.

"Karu! Wake up!" he pleaded.

His eyelids began twitching at first, but he eventually opened his eyes to spot Issei right over him.

"I- Issei."

He quickly released a loud gasp before jumping up and clenching his fists.

"HEY!" he shouted to Pyralis. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"KARU! DON'T! You have to get away from him!" cried Issei

"Like hell I will!" growled Karu. "I'm gonna kick this guy's a-"

A surprised expression took over when he felt a powerful fist hit his stomach and sent him flying towards the wall of the gymnasium where he violently crashed.

"KARUROSU!" cried Issei.

Just as he angrily turned to Pyralis, he too was hit with the same force, except the punch sent him hurdling to the ceiling of the building. As if it wasn't bad enough, after he hit the top, a height of nearly forty feet awaited him the second he began falling.

"Damn Pyralis. You'll kill the both of them before I get the chance to do anything to!"

"Then you take the Ddraig host. I'll go after the Kitsune."

* * *

><p>Both men separated to take on their targets, who were severely weakened due to the injuries from before. Yet it didn't even bother them at the least that they would not have strong opponents.<p>

"D-damn you!" growled Karu, now getting back on his feet. "With that strength, there's no way in hell you're normal. In that case I'm gonna kick it up a notch!"

Despite talking a few moments earlier, the villain remained silent while approaching Karurosu. In the meantime, the boy started to emit a small flame from his hands.

"I hope you like fire!" growled Karu.

Just as he launched his attack, the shots instead disappeared on impact.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

><p>"FIRE WON'T WORK, KARU!" called Issei.<p>

"Eyes on me, Devil!" Freed laughed.

For the time being, Issei kept jumping back to avoid Freed's attacks, despite wanting to fight back as well, but besides his Ascalon, which he had no real experience using, and boosted punches; there was really nothing else he could do. Using a major attack would most likely destroy the building or perhaps even more, so moves like those were immediately excluded from his current arsenal of ideas. Not to mention that with his opponent's new fighting style, involving not only the sword, but his entire body as a weapon as well. There was little chance of him actually being able to land a hit without the constant thought of losing a limb and facing a quick death.

"Quit being a coward and fight back!" the enemy told him. "As much as I love watching brats like you die, it's even more fun when they fight back to REALLY get the blood flowing!"

"You're freaking crazy!" barked Issei.

The pain from earlier was beginning to come back to him, forcing him to call for more power from his Sacred Gear.

"BOOST!" Ddraig roared.

"ASCALON-" began Issei

"BLADE!" the dragon finished.

"I guess at this point I have no other choice." spoke Issei. "I have to fight him..."

* * *

><p>"<em>DAMMIT! What's this guy made of?!" <em>thought Karu. _"My fox-fire hasn't even come close to even making him flinch! I guess hand-to-hand is my only other option. Though I better turn up the voltage on that one."_

Sparks of lightning were beginning to form around the Kitsune, which quickly brought attention from Issei, who was greatly confused by the feat. It wasn't long until all that electric power flowed into his own fists before he pounded them together while staring at Pyralis.

"Let's see how you like this!"

In one quick move, Karu dashed at his enemy with his arm charged back- and as soon as he felt something solid collide with his punch, an overconfident smile formed on his face until he saw that what he hit was the palm of Pyralis's hand.

"_H- HE CAUGHT IT?!"_

His fist became clenched in his foe's own hand, making him a little fearful. From there, he was spun around halfway and then hurdled onstage, where the curtains caught and consumed him.

* * *

><p>"You're actually making me wish pretty boy was my opponent right now!" mocked Freed. "How did someone as inexperienced and stupid as you ever manage to host Ddraig, or even given that Ascalon blade? I guess I've joined the right army, seeing how the rest have sunk so low to be relying on the useless."<p>

As truthful as Issei knew it was, he still couldn't help but become angry with such insulting comment. It made him feel like he was actually weaker than he believed himself to be, now that he thought about it more. And if there was one thing Issei hated, it was his own weakness.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, now retracting his blade.

Just as he threw the powerful blow, Freed quickly ducked and stuck one hand onto the ground, which he used to support his weight as he threw his lower body into the air and stuck his legs out to kick Issei in both the chest and jaw. Sure enough, the hero found himself thrown back onto the ground, but with the pain from before starting up again.

"What did you think would happen? That your pity rage would allow you to land a hit on me like some cliché movie scene?" he insanely remarked. "Now let's finish you off, shall we?"

Freed swiftly threw his light sword into the air and caught it while it was upside down before nearly plunging it into into Issei's body if it hadn't been for a fire blast that forced him to evade.

"What the heck, Fox boy! Fight your own battles!" he growled.

* * *

><p>Karu stood there with one hand out that was aimed in Freed's direction. Though before he managed to focus back on his battle, a familiar pain came back to his stomach that launched him hard enough to break through the back wall of the stage and into a dark prop room, where various costumes and items were stored. Lucky for him, one of his abilities easily included night vision that allowed him to spot Pyralis, who continued to advance towards him in that same terrifyingly slow walk.<p>

"_This guy... what the hell is he? My attacks aren't doing anything and he's way too strong to confront face-to-face. I guess I've only got one choice here."_

From there, he slowly forced himself up from the broken pushing cart he landed, but froze when he felt his feet stepping on some type of liquid. When he looked down, he spotted a dead body with a stab wound through it's back that continued to leak out blood. Unfortunately, with the time he spent horrified, Pyralis got close enough to grab him from his neck before lifting him into the air, and after a short moment of eye contact, he charged his other arm back.

"Damn that shitty fox!" Freed cursed. "Now where was-"

Within the time he was distracted, Issei had stood once more and landed the blow he so desperately wanted to land on his opponent. Strong enough to make him drop his sword, which he instantly decided to crush with his dragon hand.

"_Great... I owe one to Karu."_ he thought.

"Seriously?" the exorcist mumbled.

"What did you expect from a devil?" growled Issei. "A fair match?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't expect anything less." he chuckled.

Issei became confused after seeing him rise again with an even more confident look on his face than before. He then reached into his large coat and pulled out a white glove that was surprisingly easy to slip onto his right hand. From there, he put his hand in position that gave the illusion he was holding a spear, but rather than it actually being one, it formed into what appeared like a dual end spartan sword, which he spun around happily in his hand.

"What do you think? Fun, right?"

The enemy then threw the weapon at him, which Issei quickly evaded, although what he didn't see coming was it's boomerang quality, so without warning, it sliced two inches into his back before Freed stuck his hand out and watched the weapon come back to him before catching it.

"AAAH..." was all Issei could say to show how confused he was.

"Like this thing, huh? Just another handy weapon Pyralis let me hold onto." Freed responded. "It doesn't matter if a horde of devils were in front of me! This baby would slice through all of them and still come back to me! Best part is that it follows the glove's exact location until it's caught with it, so it's nearly impossible to stop in mid-air. However, I don't mind if you try to catch it."

"Sorry Freed, but there's no need to stay anymore." called Pyralis as he exited the stage.

"Huh? What?" he called back.

"You heard me." he replied. "I've already took care of what had to be done. No use in dragging one of Gremory's own into this, unless you want to drag her brother Sirzechs into this."

Issei stood frozen in terror when he heard Pyralis say he had completed his objective.

"...Y- YOU DID WHAT?!"

The enemy looked down at Issei and smirked at his reaction.

"Just stay out of my way, alright kid?" he scoffed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAND FOR THIS!"

Within the next three steps, Issei collapsed due to the damage he'd taken already. Especially with the deep wound that had dug into his back from Freed's latest weapon.

"Pfft. Whatever." the exorcist sighed.

Pyralis hopped of the stage and walked towards his ally's direction, where he spawned a green magic circle, but before disappearing, he stared at a weakened Issei with a focused glare.

"Ddraig, huh? If you happen to survive, you should ask him about me."

With that, Pyralis and Freed were out of sight. Seconds later, Karurosu crawled out into the stage, looking even worse than Issei's own condition.

"K-KARU!" called Issei.

Before giving a proper response, the boy coughed up a small puddle of blood.

"...T...Tell... mom... I... love her."

He immediately collapsed with nothing else to say, making his friend feel even more terrified.

"KARUROSU!"

Despite his beating, he struggled to stand up while spamming his boost ability over and over.

"BOOST!" roared Ddraig. "BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

"...I... I'M NOT GIVING UP. I already promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I'M NOT GOING TO GO BACK ON IT!"

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"

He could feel his limits being pushed to the point where he felt his body would explode. Still, he pushed through it as much as possible until he reached his comrade's death spot, where he nearly fainted seeing a transparent hole through Karu's back, but as scary as it looked, he picked him up and began carrying him over his shoulder.

"M-More... p- power."

"You're reaching your limit there partner." he heard Ddraig inform. "If you keep going, you'll be dead before you even exit the building."

"I'll manage. Now give me MORE POWER!"

"BOOST!"

* * *

><p>After a painful and devastating walk, Issei had reached the outside of Rias's household, not giving a single damn how much of his and Karu's blood kept spilling on the ground.<p>

"...W...we're gonna make it, Karu. Don't die just yet. You can't." Issei mumbled. "Come on Ddraig. Just one more boost."

"Keep in mind you've already gone past your limitations. This next one more likely has a bigger chance of killing you right here and now."

"...I... I don't care." he mumbled.

"Pfft... here I was thinking you'd live long enough to face Vali. BOOST!"

With that last push of power, Issei choked and collapsed.


End file.
